An Appointment with Death
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: A madman called Dr. Death wants revenge against the CEOs of Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities. The Titans try to stop him. And he has connections with Beast Boy...
1. Chapter One: Infected

**An Appointment with Death**

**Summery: **The Titans discover that a mysterious disease is infecting high powered CEO's of Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities. They don't know anything about the disease, only that it's a slow, painful death. A mysterious Doctor is in town, and he's only known as Dr. Death. He holds a secret connection to Beast Boy, and only he knows what it is...

**Quick Sticky:** _the Odd Chapters are called intercalary Chapters are about the past, the even chapters are about the present. Also, this might turn out to be one of the longest fics I've ever done. I have needle phobia and I don't believe in macro evolution, I can live with micro evolution. _

**Dedictated to Warprince2000, I swear you've given me more reviews than anyone else here! (Hands Warprince2000 quill ink and a notebook) For you to write down your stories. pulls out a three-ring-binder And my book of poetry. (Salutes and walks away...)**

**_Chapter One: Infected_**

"Marie, it's over!" Mark exclaimed in triumph. "We've won! I've finally proved that-" He saw his son's pale face and stopped immediately. "What is it?" he asked his wife, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"The Boy," she replied. "He's been sick for days, but I didn't want to bother you. But it looks so bad now." Marie looked at Mark, worry etched across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me, woman! This-this could be-" he gripped his young son's hands, feeling for a pulse.

"What's wrong with him?" Marie asked in a quiet voice.

Mark Logan paused for a long moment, examining his son. "Of all the things I've ever encountered visiting the natives; I've only seen this disease in animals. It's Skultia, the cousin of Malaria! And there's no cure, not one human case recorded!"

"What are we going to do?" Marie asked, frightened. "He could die!"

"I'll never let that happen," Mark assured her. "I promise, I will find a cure. Somehow, my research! If evolution can be reversed then maybe, just maybe I can save him!"

"How are you going to do that?" Marie asked.

"I'll find a way, Marie. I'll find a way to save him." Mark gently stroked his son's blond hair. "Gar, hang in there, okay? You're going to be fine. Daddy'll take good care of you don't worry." There was no answer from his usually talkative, mischievous five-year-old son who lay on the bed like a man in a trance, unable to move or speak. He would go through bouts of sweating and shivering at random, and try as they might, they couldn't get him to sleep except a few hours at the most, then he would wake up either sweating or shivering.

"Marie, watch over him," Mark rose to his feet. "I have a lot of work to do to cure him. I may be up late."

"Alright," Marie replied. "But hurry. Time is not a luxury that we can afford right now."

"I will," Mark assured his wife gently taking her hand in his. "This _will _work. I promise." He quietly left his wife to watch over their young son. She stared at him, filled with both fear and hope for his survival. She didn't want him to die, that was all mothers worst nightmare, losing their children. She had to hope that Mark could find a cure for a disease that had none. She'd keep on hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Mark Logan walked to the only phone they had in his house, in fact it was one of the few luxury's he had managed to bring over from America. Picking it up, he dialed the number of an old friend, Silas Stone, who worked at S.T.A.R. Labs.

The phone rang, Silas picked it up. "Silas," Mark breathed.

"Mark? Is that you? You sound distressed," Silas replied, his voice crackled with the static coming over the receiver.

"I've had a breakthrough; I found the way to reverse evolution."

"That's great news, Mark! So why the distress?"

"Gar's gotten sick...it's Skultia."

"Skultia? But only animals can get it!"

"Yes, and I have no idea where it came from. I'm going to try something..."

"What would that be?"

"Reverse evolution. Change him into an animal."

"But that's impossible! It's never been done!" Vic's shock was evident in his voice.

"Who says the impossible can't be done? Don't tell me what I can't do Silas. This may be the only way to save Gar."

"So why'd you call me?" Silas asked.

"To ask a favor. I need you to contact Nick Galtry. Tell him to hold down the fort at Logan Estate. I won't be able to come on my annual trip to the States to see what's happening there."

"Sure will, Mark. Good luck. I hope it works; for your kid's sake."

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Let's hope so." He hung up the phone. He had to get started. He didn't know how long preparations would take, the sooner the better, he thought.

Mark Logan walked back into his lab, wiping sweat off his forehead. He knew this would be his most challenging thing he would ever do in his life. Walking over to a desk stacked with lose papers with notes and barely legible scribbles, he began rummaging through them, trying to find his research notes. Grabbing a notebook, he looked at it relived to see that it was there.

There it was, his precious research. He'd left his fortune in the U.S. at Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities to pursue a life long dream: Discover a way to reverse evolution. Marie had been hesitant to leave the States and go to Upper Lamumba, Africa, but when they arrived, she soon adjusted to life in Africa. They loved their work with a passion few had in their profession. And the only thing they loved more than their work was their son, Garfield Logan.

Now the people and things that he loved were at risk, not only the life of Garfield Logan, but his reputation as a genetic scientist was also at risk. His colleagues would scoff and laugh no doubt, but still it would be worth it if he could save him, and find a cure to a disease that was worse than malaria!

Pulling out a holograph recorder, he pushed the record button.

_Today's Date: __October Seventh, 1996__. All that I have researched on for years is going to be put to the ultimate test. Skultia, a little known disease has seen its first human case. There is no cure. Yet. But I have done research on the genetic link between humans and animals and I have found that if I can change the human genome so that it will adapt to animal DNA can cure Skultia, which only animals can survive._

_I have taken samples of animal DNA and have found the common genes and linked them all together. I have yet to take my son's DNA so that I may find a way to entwine both his human and the animal genes that I have collected. Once I complete this task, I shall inject it directly into his system. The closest DNA match has been that of a monkey. If this procedure goes well, Gar should turn into a monkey for 24 hours. End Transmission._ He shut off the recorder and began to work.

After weeks of careful preparation, slow painstaking hours of making sure the genes and DNA fit together perfectly, the antidote was ready. By that time Gar's health had deteriorated rapidly, his condition growing worse and worse by the day. Marie brought him in, he was asleep, but Mark knew that the needle would frighten him if he woke up with it being injected into him.

Mark sighed. A four year old shouldn't have to go through so much pain. He didn't deserve to be sick like this. This procedure would change it all, and he would be well again. Waking Gar, he said, "This will hurt a lot Gar, but it'll make you better."

The boy nodded, deathly afraid of the needle. Mark inserted it as gently as he could as Gar yelped in pain. It was soon over though, and at first it looked as if no change had occurred.

The Mark noticed something. A strange green tint began to spread across his son's hands, snaking up his arms to envelope his entire body as his skin changed from its normal white color to a bright green. Aslo his human features began to change as he began to grow monkey's hair and his face changed completely from that of a little boy to that of a green, impish monkey. Marie looked at her husband. "Is that how it's supposed to work?" she asked.

"Exactly as I had hoped," replied Mark. "But I didn't expect him to turn green, that's for sure." He was puzzled by it, but thought nothing of it and only thought about how long the effects would last. "Hopefully, it will be 24 hours from now that he'll change back into his normal self."

"I had hoped for a miracle," Marie wrapped an arm around Mark's waist as her son fell asleep in the form of a monkey on the bed she had laid him on. "But this isn't exactly what I was thinking of."

"Don't worry, Marie. In a day, Gar will be back to normal and it will be like it never happened." Mark smiled, walking away. "I have some more work to do. Tell me if there are any changes."

"I will," replied Marie. She watched him walk off, not saying a word. He suddenly turned back to her, a smiled played at the corner of his mouth. He turned around and walked away.

* * *

Mark Logan returned to his lab. Pulling out the holograph recorder, he pushed a button and began recording. He waited a few minutes and then began speaking.

_November 3, 1996, The experiment has been a success. My subject, my son's body has accepted my antidote to Skultia. So far, he has kept his animal form as a green monkey for six hours now. Only 18 more to go and the cure will have run its course. _

_The green tint of his skin concerns me. The implications of it's significance mystifies me. Maybe it's an unknown side effect of the antidote, I don't know. I will try to research it, when I get the chance. He'll return back to normal soon, so I may not have the chance. End Transmission._ With a sweep of his hand, he shut off the recorder.

"At least this will be behind us, and then we can get on with our lives." Mark said to himself.Yes, life would get back to normal...


	2. Chapter Two: Abnormality

_**Chapter Two: Abnormality **_

Normal was not a word people used to describe Jump City. Normal was not what you'd call the city's defenders either. They were the Teen Titans, five superheroes who constantly battled the forces of evil. They lived in Titans Tower, their own home/headquarters located off the city's coastline. They weren't what you and I would call normal, but one member felt this more acutely than the others.

Beast Boy, formerly Garfield Logan, felt especially abnormal. He was physically different from the others. Cyborg too was physically different from the others, but he was different. Cyborg's body had been replaced with cybernetic parts while his skin color was permanently altered because of the experiment that his father had performed on him to save his life. He always felt different, and insecure about himself around his friends, but hid it well with a false bravado and his humorous antics.

It was a gloomy, dreary day and the rain clouds were gathering, blocking the sun's warm light. The Titans were all in the Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the middle of an intense racing game while Raven was reading a book. Starfire was watching them with interest. Cyborg had successfully beaten Beast Boy three times in row and was quiet happy about it.

"Man, I own you on this game! You might as well throw in the towel."

"Friend Cyborg, I see no towels for Beast Boy to throw," Starfire said, not understanding what the phrase meant.

"Throwing in the towel means he gives up Star," Cyborg explained. "It's called figure of speech. It's a phrase that represents something about life."

"Oh, so you want Beast Boy to 'throw in the towel' because you 'own him' in the videogame, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yep, that's right." Cyborg finished as Robin walked into the room.

"Hey guys, we have a transmission coming in, could you turn off the Gamestation?" he asked Cyborg. They both groaned, but Cyborg switched it off. The screen was blank for a second. Then they saw a man appear on it.

"Titans, I need your help," the man said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"My name is Dr. Jacob Finlay. I work at S.T.A.R. Labs and they called me here to Jump City to discover what has been plaguing CEO's of Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities."

"I see, and what does this have to do with us?" Robin asked, not quite comprehending what Dr. Finlay was requesting of them.

"I discovered that the CEOs have all come down with some strange illness. I have taken some blood samples and I have found that the disease comes from Africa."

"Africa?" Beast Boy asked, Robin noticed with interest.

"Yes, young friend. The disease is from Africa. I do not know what it is, but all I know is that he must have been injected into their system by someone."

"What makes you think that, Dr. Finlay?" Robin asked.

"None of the CEOs have ever been to Africa." The man replied simply. "Already, one of them has passed on."

"Passed on?" Raven asked. "Do you mean that they're dead?" she asked Dr. Finlay.

"Yes, Ms. He died. They took him to the infirmary, but it did him no good. No medicine in the world could save him from what this disease did to his body."

"Excuse us for a moment," Robin said, turning to his friends. "What should we do guys? We don't _do _murder cases. We deal with _living _criminals, not murder."

"We cannot refuse him, Robin. He sounds desperate," Starfire said.

"But we don't know anything about this kind of stuff," Raven said quietly.

"My dad was a scientist. And I know a lot, so I might be able to help," Cyborg offered. "I mean, whoever this is, they know what their doing if they can inject something into these CEOs without them really knowing it."

"What if this maniac contaminates the whole city? Some psycho's running around stabbing people with needles is pretty diabolical to me," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, you think anything's diabolical," Raven said flatly.

"I'm afraid of needles," Beast Boy shot back.

"Meeting's over, we need to give him an answer," Robin said as they turned back to face Dr. Finlay.

"We're in. We'll come as soon as we can," Robin said as he saw a look of relief cross the man's face.

"Thank you, Robin. This means a lot." Dr. Finlay looked at him gratefully. He turned his attention to Beast Boy suddenly as he seemed to do a double take.

"Wait a second. Are you—" He shook his head. "Never mind what I said. It's just me." His voice became low, almost inaudible, but Robin managed to hear the rest of what he said, "It can't be him; he disappeared years ago." He would ask Dr. Finlay what he meant by this later, right now he had one more question for him.

"One more question: When did he show symptoms of this disease?" Robin continued to question him, trying to pick up any clues that might help him in this investigation. The fact that people were dying because of this disease disturbed him. What if this 'person' unleashed this disease on the City? What would happen if this was allowed to continue? He would help Dr. Finlay, he decided.

"Three weeks ago. First, he collapsed on the floor and we took him to the infirmary. The doctors didn't find anything wrong with him and they let him leave. Then he collapsed again and the rushed him back to the doctors.

"This time, he didn't recover. He started having bouts of sweating and shivering, and he seemed like he was in a trance. It became worse and worse until his body shut down because he wouldn't stop shaking and shivering. They gave him the best medicine they could but it did no good at all." He shook his head. "No good at all."

"Guys are you convinced?" he turned to his friends. "Because I am." They nodded at him. Beast Boy tried very hard not to show any of his reaction to the entire conversation. Though he knew exactly what the disease and its symptoms were: Skultia.

He had not forgotten what had happened to him when he was a small child. The weakness, the sweating, the shivering, the fever. All of it, he remembered so clearly in his mind. He could have said something to Robin, but he didn't. He didn't want to bring back those memories. He wanted to leave them far away in the past where they belonged.

Dr. Finlay ended the transmission as Robin looked at the Titans. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, my Baby's all ready to leave. Come on y'all, we're takin' the car." They piled into the T-Car and Beast Boy, who was normally very talkative was silent the entire trip. Raven noticed this and looked at him.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" This wasn't normal behavior for the talkative, annoying prankster who was always trying to get her to laugh at one of his corny jokes.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy lied. "I'm fine, Raven. Don't worry about me, okay?" He lied to her because he didn't want to tell her the truth. He was going back to a part of the past he wanted to forget.

Logan Estate had once belonged to his Father, Mark Logan. But when Mark Logan died, the Estate went to Nicholas Galtry, who had stolen money from the Logan family, including the inheritance that Mark had set aside for him. He hated thinking about Logan Estate because he associated it with Galtry. And he hated Galtry like Robin hated Slade.

The drove downtown until they reached the large building with the bold words, LOGAN ESTATE GENETIC RESEARCH FACILITIES engraved above the entryway. Walking into the vast, spacious building, they were greeted by Dr. Finlay, an older gentleman wearing a white doctor's coat with a small ID badge.

"Hello Titans, I'm Dr. Finlay." Dr. Finlay introduced himself politely. Robin shook his hand.

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy." Dr. Finlay shook their hands in turn. He stared long and hard at Beast Boy.

"You look…familiar somehow. Can't quite place it."

"Well, Dr. Finlay, this is the first time I've ever met you," Beast Boy admitted as he shook his hand.

He turned to Robin. "Let me show you his office." He led them down a hallway until he came to a door. Opening it, he ushered them inside. "Feel free to have a look around. This place has been untouched since he…passed on." Robin began to look around the room. Nothing seemed suspicious or out of place, but you could never tell, he had to search thoroughly so he wouldn't miss anything.

Beast Boy too, looked around the room, but unlike Robin he wasn't looking for clues. His eyes were fixed on the small wooden nameplate engraved with the name, _Nicholas Galtry._ Now he knew he _didn't _want to be there at all. Why should he help his friends investigate the murder of a man he hated? Of course, they didn't know anything about his past with Galtry. To them this was just an investigation; there wasn't anything personal about it.

He also had another question: Why would Logan Estate still hire him? He turned to Dr. Finlay. "Why did Logan Estate hire Galtry? I heard he was caught stealing money from them."

"That's true, young man. I don't know how you know that but Galtry was hired again because he paid some high powered CEOs to let him return. I didn't like it, of course, I knew that man personally, and in my opinion I'm not sad to see him go."

_I'm not either_, Beast Boy mentally agreed with him. Dr. Finlay continued. "Anyway, I called you all here because I believe he was murdered. Though no one else here believes me I'm glad you all do."

"Any way we can help Dr. Finlay," Robin reassured him. "Guys did you find anything?"

"I did, I think," Starfire spoke up from the desk. She pointed at something very tine on the desk. "Is that some kind of needle?"

"Yeah, I think so," Robin said. "Dr. Finlay, do you have some tweezers?" he asked. Dr. Finlay ran off to retrieve them. "Does anyone usually put needles in their office?"

Not that I know of," Cyborg replied. "I'm gonna run a scan around the room and see if I can spot anything." He used his cybernetic eye to run a scan on the room. He didn't find anything hidden or suspicious in the room. "So far, Robin, the room checks out."

"Except for that needle tip Starfire found," Raven observed. "Beast Boy, you're awfully quiet. Something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine, honest. All this science stuff is hurting my brain that's all," he sad hastily. Raven didn't really believe him. Dr. Finlay returned with the tweezers. Robin used them to pick up the needle tip and place it in a small back.

"I'll scan that when we get back to the Tower," Cyborg said as they walked out of the building.

"That was quick," Raven observed. Beast Boy said nothing. Raven noticed this and decided she'd talk to him about it later.

"So is the investigation over?" Starfire asked.

"Not quite Star," Robin replied. "We just have to—" He stopped in mid sentence. There was a small note on the windshield of the T-Car. Walking over, he picked it up. Opening it, he read the short message. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He turned back to the others.

"Titans, we have a new villain in town. Look at this note." He passed it around to his friends. They read it in turn and shocked, horrified expressions crossed their faces as they read it. Raven tried to keep her face calm as she was the last one to read the typed note:

_Stay out of my business, Titans. Or you'll end up dead like those CEOs! _The author's name sent a shiver down Raven's Spine. _Dr. Death._


	3. Chapter Three: Complacency

_**Chapter Three: Complacency **_

Death. It had been miraculously averted due to his quick thinking and expertise in genetic research. The very next day Gar's appearance became normal. Except for one thing, his skin remained green. This puzzled both Mark and Marie as her son resumed his normal human form. Running into her arms, she hugged him tightly.

She looked at him. "Mark, the boy's skin—It's still green!" Marie turned to her husband for an explanation.

"I don't know Marie," Mark replied, confused by the fact that his skin did not revert to its normal color. "Some imperfection of the system. But be glad that he's alive!" This puzzled him greatly and he would make note of it that when the time came to visit Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities, the company he had created, he would have to ask Dr. Finlay about the strange side effect of the experiment.

"Listen Marie, I have some work to do, can you make sure that Gar doesn't go in my lab?" he asked his wife. Gar was a mischievous sort; before he was sick he would often go into the labs and break beakers full of a week's worth of work. Often he frustrated Mark to no end, but he got used to it, and life went on as usual.

Entering the lab, he found the holograph recorder and pushed the button to record. He began, _"Today, October 27, 1995, my patient son has made a complete recovery from Skultia. The experimental medicine was a success. One major side effect is that the DNA for his skin genes has been permanently altered. I do not know what changes have occurred in his body, but research on it using his DNA samples will continue. Apparently, the monkey's genetic structure has completely eradicated Skultia. So far, he has returned to a normal state of health time will tell what will become of his new skin color and what the aftereffects of it might be. End transmission._

Shutting off the recorder, Mark Logan began examining the sample DNA that he had taken from Gar when he had diagnosed the disease, then; he compared them to the new DNA taken from Gar after the medicine had been administered to him. There didn't seem to be that much of a mutation until he noticed that some of the genes had turned a light shad3 of green.

When he compared them to the normal DNA he realized that the genes that had turned green were normal on the normal sample but green on the other. For some reason, Gar's body had caused them to mutate somehow. Making note of it, he pushed the recorder. He erased the previous _end transmission_ and began rerecording the end of his holograph diary.

_It seems that the genes of the patient have mutated so that some of the DNA has permanently changed to a green tint. I will research it further to discover the source of this mutation. End Transmission. _He shut the recorder off again.

Mark's ambition in life was to ease the suffering of humanity, to give them a long, healthy life and keep death at bay for as long as science and humanity could. But death was never far away, just the same. It was always out there, waiting for mankind like a wild animal: Hungry yet never satisfied.

But death was also disturbed him greatly. How many forms it came in, how it was always awaiting those who least expected it. It was something that Mark Logan had seen too often when he visited the tribal villages in Upper Lamumba. He was paying a visit to a man named King Tawaba.

The tribal leader was sick with a fever. And, much to the dismay of the local witchdoctor, Mobu, Mark was able to cure him of his illness. Due to the fact that these events had transpired, Mark gained Tawaba's trust and they had become friends.

It was on one such trip to the village that something transpired that Mark Logan would never forget….

* * *

It was a bright, warm, comfortable day out in the open air of the small, remote village in Upper Lamumba. People were milling about, perhaps off to one of the primitive markets setup on the outskirts of town. The small village was modernizing, thanks to the Logan family being there. Not that Mark wanted them to completely forget their traditions, he just wanted to help them become more technologically and scientifically advanced. Curing King Tawaba had shown them that modern technology could help make their lives easier, but not everyone in the village agreed with him.

Mobu was the tribe's witchdoctor and he resented the fact that Mark had been able to cure King Tawaba with modern medicine. Though Mark had tried to befriend the man, he found that he couldn't because the man was just too strange for his taste. He didn't want to upset the man, not that he was afraid of being hexed or that he believed in magic, Mobu was very influential in the tribe and they might not be welcome if they offended him any more than Mark had already done on accident.

Mark Logan looked up from where he had been standing, jotting down some notes about something he needed to ask Tawaba about when Zanta, his daughter came running up to him. She was about Gar's age and she had been taught both English and Swahili, and already at her young age, she was fluent in both.

"Mr. Logan, Ms. Marie is being chased by a Mamba snake!" she shouted frantically. Mark ran full tilt following Zanta as fast as his feet could carry him. Mamba snakes were very deadly, and being bitten by one was very unfortunate for the victim.

He came to an abrupt halt. Gar was there too, trying to get to his mother. Gar was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The look of fear and desperation that was on his face broke Mark's heart, he tried to move to help, but felt frozen in place as if he was in a dream.

Suddenly, he saw Gar running, but it appeared that he wasn't human anymore. He saw his human features morphing into that of an animal. He was a green mongoose. He didn't know how it happened, but something inside him had mutated, brought about by his desire to save his mother. Mark didn't understand it, but this discovery something incredible. He could only watch, unable to move, as Gar moved with amazing speed to attack the Mamba snake.

Hurling himself at the snake with reckless abandon, clawing and biting with fury; the snake writhed on the ground moving into a better position to counterattack this new threat. The snake sunk his teeth into Gar, but being a mongoose, it made him immune to the snake's venom. Rolling away from where Marie was cowering, they stirred up dust in the street as a crowd of onlookers began to gather around the scene in mute fascination.

Coiling around Gar, the snake tried to get him to loosen his grip on him, but Gar just kept fighting back as the snake tried to crush him to death. He managed to wriggle out of its hold and took the snakes slithery throat in his deadly jaws and bit down as hard as he could, snakes blood squirted out onto the ground as it went into it's final death throws, writhing for a few more seconds, it stopped and lay sill, unmoving as Gar suddenly changed back into his normal human form.

The stunned crowd began to move away from them, leaving an astonished Marie to pull her son into a desperate hug as he ran into her arms. "Shh, it's okay Gar. I'm fine. Its' okay, it's okay. I'm so proud of you, I don't know how you did it but whatever happened to you, it saved my life. I love you Gar." All Gar could do was cry and stay wrapped in his mother's arms.

Mark ran over to the boy and his mother. "Marie, are you alright? I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm fine Mark, thanks to him." She held her son smiling. "I always knew he was a special boy."

"I know he is, but we can't tell anyone else about this and hopefully, the villagers who saw what happened won't talk about it."

"Well something like this doesn't happen here every day. Of course they'll talk!"

"Not if I convince them to be quiet. They're really suspicious of strange occurrences around here. If I can convince them that it was a one time thing, they won't think about it anymore."

Mark walked over to Gar. "Now you understand Gar, you can't tell anyone about you being able to turn into animals okay?"

"Why?" Gar asked. "Mom said I was special! Is it wrong to be special?"

"No. It's just…the people here in the village would be frightened if you suddenly turn into an animal. They don't understand how you do it and that scares them," Mark explained. Gar nodded, understanding.

Mark Logan led his family to their small home in Upper Lamumba. It wasn't a large house; it was small and quaint, simple and welcoming. Marie kept Gar entertained with stories and songs while Mark went into his lab to work.

He had become complacent, he decided. Life was too short to waste on research and development. He'd cut back on his hours in the lab and he'd spend more time with Marie and Gar. Seeing how close his wife had come to death made him realize how short life was. He wouldn't waste time anymore. Time was too precious to be wasted.

He began rummaging through his papers and noticed that his holograph recorder was missing. He must have lost it somewhere in all his mess of papers. He sighed, he'd find it tomorrow.

Over the next few days, that's exactly what he told the various villagers who came up to him and asked him what happened to Gar. He told them that it was a one time thing and that it was something that had happened because of his desire to save his mother and that he didn't know what it meant. People just shook their heads and accepted that as fact.

* * *

Of course when Mobu heard the story, he was infuriated that something had happened and that one of the Logan's had been able to save another life. And the fact that it was rumored that the boy could change into animals made him hate Mark Logan all the more. What more could this 'magician' with his 'science' and 'modern technology' do to gain the respect of King Tawaba? He would put an end to it now.

He pushed record on one of the holograph recorder that he had stolen from the Logan house. Though he hated technology, he would use this 'technology' to get his message across. He went up to one of the high mountains. High up where no one usually went. From on top of the mountain, pushing the record button, he pronounced a curse on Mark Logan. "May your life be miserable as the ones you love perish before your eyes; may the one that saves lives destroy them; and the one who believes he destroys save them; and Mark Logan, if you yourself survive, may your house be divided!"

Mobu turned away and walked back down the mountain. No one heard him, no one, save one: Zanta, she had seen him walking about, which was strange, because he rarely went out of the village. His words frightened her, though she had no real comprehension of what these hate filled words would to her friends. She turned and made her way down the mountain as quickly and silently as she could. She had to warn them. It was rare that Mobu cursed anyone. She didn't know what it meant and she wanted to warn them so that they could leave. She knew one thing: if what he said came to pass the lives of the Logan family would be torn apart by tragedy…

_**Author's Note: **I'm currently writing Chapter Ten: Final Conflict for AFTERMATH CHRONICLES: TO SAVE AND SACRIFICE. It'll be up soon so enjoy this one in the meantime!_


	4. Chapter Four: Investigation

_**Chapter Four: Investigation**_

Tragedy. That's what Gar Logan's life was made up of. Tragedy, from the day he had gotten sick, that was all that occurred in his life. First the illness, then the accident, then the kidnapping, then the neglect and plots to destroy his life by the man who was his guardian!

The investigation into Galtry's death brought it all back to him now. He knew this man hated him. He had defeated him before. Now investigating his death was like having Galtry spit in his face while the Titans watched it all. If only they knew, if only they knew…

He couldn't tell them. Not yet. If they found he had a personal connection to Galtry they might not want him to help. His personal life was all tragedy, like a Shakespearean play or Charles Dickens' books. He hated the past, and the pain that was there. At least, most of his past; when his parents were alive he was happy, and his father was his hero, after all, he saved his life. When he was little he wanted to be just like his father, but after their deaths, his life changed. And they were gone forever.

Cyborg was busy analyzing the needle tip they had found in Nicholas Galtry's office. Robin was pacing up and down, thinking out loud. "So what would this Dr. Death want with Galtry? Why would he kill him? What would motivate him?"

"You tell me Robin," Cyborg replied. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, Logan Estate has a lot of money behind it. Maybe this doctor killed Galtry to get the money," Robin continued.

"But from what I heard about Logan Estate is that it's mired in red tape. Government's all over it. You can't even touch the money unless you're very well connected."

"If that's true then, Galtry as a victim wouldn't make much sense. Beast Boy said he stole money from Logan Estate. Anyone killing him would waste their time in doing so since he's not connected to any source of financial gain."

"Could it be some kind of personal motivation? To send some kind of message to Logan Estate saying that they mean business?" Cyborg suggested. Robin looked at him. It made sense, but what kind of message would that be?

"You have a point Cyborg, but I'm going to see if I can find this Dr. Death on any criminal databases." Robin went off to the computer and got on the internet, researching the various criminal databases around the country to see if this Dr. Death was on any of the lists of dangerous criminals.

Raven was reading a book and Beast Boy was playing videogames. His activity however, was a front for what he was really trying to do: not involving himself with the investigation into Galtry's death.

Starfire was fixing some Glork when Robin reentered the room. "Guys, I've found some disturbing information." They all looked up, except for Beast Boy, who was trying to ignore him, continued to play his videogame and acted as if he hadn't heard him when he actually had.

"Beast Boy, hey! I found something important!" He grabbed the controller and hit the 'pause' button, causing Beast Boy to look at him. He turned around.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" he asked. Robin glared at him. What was his problem? Was he purposefully not listening to him?

"I found something about Dr. Death. You need to look at it!" he motioned the others to follow him over to the laptop computer. "Look guys, there has been cases of this mysterious illness all over the U.S., not just here in Jump City." He showed them a map of the country and all the spots where there had been incidents of seemingly random cases of the mystery illness.

"It seems that all the victims are businessmen. Wealthy, successful. All of them at some time or another have worked with Logan Estate."

"That's creepy, man. I don't know who this guy is, but he sure gets around."

"Yeah. Creepy guy with a needle. Obviously not the friendly type." Beast Boy commented.

"I thought Earth physicians are supposed to help people get better, not worse," Starfire said.

"That's true Star. That's true." Robin said. "At least all now we have to do is track him down. Hey Cyborg, do you have the analysis of that needle that Starfire found?"

"Yeah, it's right here! Cyborg waved a sheet of paper in the air. "Apparently, this is a syringe that came form a hospital."

"A Hospital, like the infirmary?" Robin asked.

"So it seems, but I do happen to know where it came from."

"Where?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs."

"S.T.A.R. Labs? Do we know anyone from S.T.A.R. Labs?" Robin asked.

"There's Dr. Finlay," Raven pointed out. "He said he was from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But if he's Dr. Death, why would he contact us for help?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, wouldn't this Dr. Death want to stay undercover and _not _want us to find him?"

"That is an excellent observation friend Cyborg," Starfire agreed. "Villainous evildoers usually do not want us to catch them."

"I wonder how he knew we were there," Robin said. "I _did _ask Dr. Finlay to get me some tweezers. He had plenty of time to place the note out on the T-Car."

"Yeah, but he contacted us in the first place. He doesn't act evil to me," Beast Boy said.

"Tell me, Beast Boy, what does an evil person act like?" Robin asked.

"Well, they're bad and they want to hurt people," Beast Boy replied.

"What if they don't act evil; like Terra, but they really are?"

"How should I know the answer to that?" Beast Boy snapped.

"You're right, Beast Boy, you don't." Robin finished. "I think it's time we go see Dr. Finlay."

* * *

"Hello, Titans, did you find anything?" Dr. Finlay asked in a friendly way as they sat in his office. Robin looked at him.

"The needle we found in Nicholas Galtry's office belonged to S.T.A.R. Labs," Robin said tersely. "Do you know anything about this, Dr. Finlay?"

"No. I assure you Robin, Dr. Death is in no way connected with S.T.A.R. Labs," Dr. Finlay protested vehemently. "We would not as much as support this man's brutal tactics or philosophy. We help humanity, not destroy it. Any connection with us is entirely coincidental."

"Thank you for your time, Dr." Robin walked out of the office, followed by the others. Raven looked at Robin.

"So do you believe him?" she asked, unsure of what to think. The entire incident seemed bizarre, nothing made sense and the pieces didn't seem to fit. They were heading to the T-Car, walking out of the entranceway when a man stepped out from the shadows to block their path.

The shadowed figure was clothed from head to toe in black. His clothing looked very similar to a doctor's, but was coal black instead of bright white. His face was cloaked by a hood that was attached to the long overcoat jacket. His hands were at his sides and he seemed to carry no weapons.

"Hello, Titans," the voice said. It wasn't very loud, but it demanded attention. The figure stood, unmoving, waiting for them.

"Dr. Death, I presume," Robin said, unleashing his Bo Staff. Cyborg charged his Sonic Cannon, as Starfire and Raven prepared to attack. Beast Boy could only stare at the dark figure in mute fascination.

"Why have you come here? What do you want with the city?" Robin demanded of the silent figure. He waited for an answer.

"I am not your typical villain, Robin. I did not come to destroy your precious city. I came to destroy those who have thought they could run away from their punishment," Dr. Death replied, his voice low and menacing.

"We punish people here, not you. And if you don't come quietly, we will attack you," Robin warned.

"Boy I have eluded the authorities all over this country, and you expect me to go to the cops with you quietly. Please, spare me your speech boy. You have your weapon," he removed from the folds of his coat a small staff like object. With the push of a button, he unsheathed a long, cruel looking spear-like weapon, "And I have mine."

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered as he charged Dr. Death. Robin could see the man's smirk in the darkness, but that was all he could make of the man's face. Death twirled the spear and met his charge head on. Robin felt the impact collision jolt through his bones. This guy was tough, to say the least.

Death thrust the spear hard and Robin blocked it, delivering a powerful spin kick towards the man's midsection. He accepted Robin's blow and retaliated by punching him hard in the stomach. Robin flipped backwards three times so that he put some distance between himself and Dr. Death.

Raven used her powers to send a powerful blast of dark energy at him. Dr. Death saw this and ducked behind a column for safety as the blast collided with the rock, leaving a nice size hole in the column. "I'm going to have to fix that," a monotone voice said.

"Time for you to answer some of our questions," Beast Boy said as he morphed into a rhino and charged him. Death easily dodged the attack and slashed at him with the spear. A dark shield of energy surrounded him and Beast Boy changed back into his normal form.

"Ah, what's up, Doc?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically. He could hear the man chuckle. The hooded head turned towards him. He caught a glimpse of his eyes. Bright, piercing green eyes, filled with intelligence and a hatred that had its origins that would not be sated by the death of Nicholas Galtry. There was also something else in those eyes. Recognition. This man knew him somehow.

Starfire leapt into the air flinging Starbolts with amazing speed and precision. Dr. Death was hit by one of them and it sent him sprawling backwards as Robin removed a Bird-a-Rang at him. Death shook his head and barely managed to evade the Bird-a-Rang as it whizzed by his head.

Raven sent a surge of power blasting towards Death as he cut down another Bird-a-Rang. As he began to retreat, the Titans pursued him. Beast Boy blocked his path in the form of a lion. "Sorry, my little green friend, I don't have time to stay and chat." He turned around to the rest of the Titans.

"I see that your little investigation is going well," he said, his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I look forward to our next meeting." With that, he removed what looked like a nail gun. "I won't kill you. I'll just leave this with you as a warning." With that, he pulled the trigger. A syringe imbedded itself in their shoulders as Robin tried his best to stay awake.

"Tranquillizers! Titans, fight it!" he ordered. "We can't let him get away!"

"Too late Robin! They're already taking effect! We can't hold out much longer!" Cyborg shouted as one by one they all fell into a drugged sleep.

* * *

The mysterious man named Dr. Death made his way down the dark alleyway into the abandoned warehouse. It was the one that Slade had used as his old hideout when he was the Titan's enemy. He shut the door and taking off his cloak he walked into the seemingly empty warehouse.

"Daddy?" a girl's voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, sweetheart," he replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Work was murder."

"That hard huh?" the girl asked.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked. She normally went to bed early. It wasn't normal for her to be awake. "Didn't I tell you to be in bed at nine?"

"I know, Daddy," the girl said. "I couldn't sleep well."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," he assured her. "Go to sleep, my little Marie. Daddy's got a lot of work to do." The little girl hugged him tightly and ran up to one of the upper levels that had been converted into a bedroom.

"I love you Daddy," she said and walked upstairs.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now off to bed with you." Marie turned and went upstairs, leaving Dr. Death alone. The man smiled quietly. The Teen Titans were investigating him. It was time he investigate the Titans. He was intent on exacting revenge; and that was the only thing that would make him happy.


	5. Chapter Five: Special

_**Chapter Five: Special**_

Happy, that was one of the many words his parents used to describe the happy, rambunctious, cheerful little green boy called Gar Logan. And Gar Logan was indeed, very happy. Living with his parents in Upper Lamumba gave the boy a different type of life than the one he would have had in America. Wild animals, different cultures and different languages surrounded him, although he was fluent in English, he was also beginning to learn Swahili as well.

He loved his newfound power, although he was strictly forbidden to use it in front of the local tribesmen, he would often sneak out to the open planes and run wild with the antelope or elephants when he wanted. His parents didn't mind, although he was told to be back by noon to eat.

Beast Boy had been frolicking through the African plains when he ran back to the house; he morphed into his human form a distance away from the village, not wanting to startle the villagers. They watched him indifferently; they had grown used to seeing the little green boy running through the street.

Arriving at his house, he walked inside; his mother looked up, smiling. "Gar, are you hungry yet?"

"Yes, mommy," Gar replied. "What do we have to eat?"

"Just a sandwich today, sweetheart," his mother replied quietly setting the newly made sandwich before him. It was peanut butter and Jelly, gifts mailed over to them from the States by the Stones. It was very precious where they lived since the nearest city was far, far away from the remote village where they lived. Any technology they brought with them or had it brought to them by helicopter there

Gar ate it ravenously. Marie knew he was a growing boy and his powers caused him to have a ridiculous appetite. She joined him in the kitchen, making a small sandwich for herself as well. Gar looked up from his food.

"Why am I different, mom?" he asked.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Marie asked.

"People here look at me funny because I'm different," he explained. "They stare at me." He said simply. "I don't like it."

"You are different honey, that's because you're special," Marie said simply. "Don't ever feel that just because you're different doesn't make you special, son. People just don't understand that."

Gar tried to understand. "So if people don't understand, that doesn't mean I'm not special?" he asked. Marie nodded. He looked into his mother's eyes and understood. He loved his mother, she was always so caring and she could understand him better than anyone, even Zanta who was his best friend.

Finishing his lunch, Gar jumped up to leave the table. "Now Gar, you have to go take your nap now." Marie gave him a look.

"But mommy, I don't need a nap!" Gar protested. "I'm not even sleepy!"

"You'll be feeling sleepy later and then you'd wish you would've taken that nap. Now go to sleep, son. You don't want me to tell Daddy do you? He'll be grumpy if you don't take your nap."

"No! No! Don't tell Daddy!" Gar said quickly as he scampered off to his bedroom. Marie watched him go with a smile on her face. He was a special boy. He was different from anyone she had ever had the privilege of knowing. She knew that the stares and looks were becoming more and more frequent and the locals were whispering about him. She sighed; it would blow over, as it always did after coming up again every few months. He would turn five soon and the rainy season would come and they would have to relocate for a time until the weather passed over.

Marie turned herself back to her work of cleaning up the dishes and the house. She took the plates to the small sink they had and turning the faucet on to the only temperature they had, cold, she began to clean the dishes. Just as she put away the last dish in the cabinet, she felt a pair of hand snake around her waist.

Leaning back against he figure behind her, she asked without turning her head, "Mark, what are you doing?" she knew her husband too well. She let a slight smile cross her face that he didn't see.

"Oh, just checking up on you," he replied, still holding her. "I'm finished for today and thought I might…spend some time with you." A mischievous smile played across his lips. He bent down and kissed her neck, she turned around to face him.

"Hmm, and who gave you this idea, Mark?" she asked, giving him a playful, teasing smile. He worked too hard, and now it seemed that he was starting to listen to her advice about taking a break.

"Why, you of course!" he replied, kissing her lips lightly. "You're always one to give m ideas." Marie's expression was one of shock. Was he being suggestive? He saw the expression on her face. "Shouldn't I be allowed to spend time with you?" he asked, pulling her close. "I love you more than life Marie. You of all people should know that!" he finished his statement with a kiss. One she couldn't escape from; not that she wanted to.

Mark moved her back to their bedroom where they would have more privacy, away from the prying eyes of random people who would dare to peek inside the windows.

Mark had pulled away from her so he could shut the door. "Where's Gar?" he asked.

"He's sleeping," Marie replied quietly. I told him to take a nap."

"Good," Mark smiled evilly. "That leaves plenty of time for us." Walking to the windows, he closed the curtains and pulled down the shades. He began kissing her again; long, slow, sweet kisses that culminated all his love and affection for this woman he had married. It had been some time since they had been alone; having to cure Gar's disease, aiding King Tawaba's fever, and research the genetic links between humans and animals had left them very little time to themselves.

"Mmm," Marie murmured in his ear. "You're very good."

"I know I'm good," Mark replied, his voice husky. "Now don't say anything else." They kissed again as he bent her body backward until they fell onto their bed. Groaning softly Marie pulled away from her husband and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I know, let me show you how much I love you." Their kisses deepened as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.Things went from there. When it was over, Marie let out a soft sigh, staring at her handsome husband intently. She was content and complete, so was he. Life wasn't bad at all; it seemed it was getting better.

* * *

Gar woke up four hours after he went to sleep. It was very quiet in the house and he thought it was strange that it as so quiet. Tiptoeing out of bed, he went down the hall towards his parents' room. He had learned that it was impolite to walk in so he knocked.

"It's Gar, sweetheart, get the door," his mother's voice came from behind the door.

"Just give m a moment, Marie," Mark said. He heard some noises and heard walking as Mark approached the door. Opening it, he looked down at his little four-year-old intently.

"Sleep well little Garfield?" he asked. He gave his little boy a smile. He was a great kid. He loved him very much. Closing the door as he stepped out into the hallway, he scooped up his son into his arms as the little boy laughed.

"I did Daddy," Gar replied. "But I wasn't sleepy!"

"Oh!" Mark exclaimed playfully. "You were it's just you don't wanna tell me because you wanna be a grown up!"

"But Daddy, I am grown up, aren't I?" he asked. Mark looked at him.

"Not yet son, but you will be. And you'll be as tall as Daddy one day!" He put him down. "Now Daddy needs a break or I'll break my spine holding you up here!" Mark laughed.

He set him down as Marie opened the door. "Garfield, come and see mommy!" She pulled him into a warm hug as he smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy said I'd grow up to be as tall as he is!" Gar smiled proudly.

"Let's hope you'll be as good looking too," Marie said as she kissed Mark lightly.

There was an immediate utterance of "Ew!" from Gar. Marie laughed at him. "Hey, it's not that bad."

"That's gross!" Gar exclaimed. "Icky!" They both laughed, as they scooped him up into a hug. Setting him down, he ran outside to play. They watched him go in silence, not saying a word.

Six weeks later, Marie was once again was once again washing the dishes when she felt her husbands arms snake around her body. "Mark, no," she said quietly as Mark stepped back.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" he asked, startled. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I can't let you…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant again," Marie turned around. "We're going to have another baby."

A broad smile crossed his face. "I always knew I was good!" He kissed her sweetly.

"Don't get such a big head Mark," Marie warned. "Without me you wouldn't be so good."

"Okay, okay," Mark conceded, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "You win, Marie. So, when will we tell Gar?"

"Soon. He'll love being a big brother," Marie smiled. Mark smiled back at her. Gar walked into the room and looked at them.

"Mommy?" he asked. "What are you and dad so happy about?"

"Well, Gar, Mommy's gonna have a baby," Marie explained.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Gar, you'll be the best big brother anyone's ever had!" Marie assured him as he ran into her arms in a crushing hug. He would be a big brother, him a big brother. He could hardly believe it. A big brother...


	6. Chapter Six: Freak

_**Chapter Six: Freak**_

_**Quick Sticky: **I've barrowed Wolverine's powers and stuck them on my made up character so please don't say I didn't say so already. Adamantium doesn't belong to me either, by the way..._

A big brother; that was what he would have been if fate had been kinder to him. Beast Boy sighed quietly enough so no one could hear him. The investigation brought back memories of Galtry, which in turn, brought back memories of his parents.

He remembered when his mother told him she was going to have a baby. He had been so happy about it. He had always wanted a sibling. It was lonely in Upper Lamumba where he lived in a remote area near a tribal village. He had friends like Zanta, but it was still lonely.

The prospect of a sibling made him happy. During those nine months, he had often talked to the baby, though a few people thought it was odd. Now that life was gone. Snuffed out with the waters that had taken his parents from him, and destroyed the person he had never had the privilege of knowing.

He was sitting on the couch in Titans Tower as Robin was once again pacing around the living room. "How could we let him get away like that?" he said to himself. "I should've stayed awake!"

"Uh, Dude, we didn't know he had the needle tranquilizer thingies with him," Beast Boy said.

"He's right, Robin, we weren't expecting that," Cyborg said. "I'm still dizzy from whatever he put in that thing."

"It was not whatever was injected into this Nicholas Galtry person," Starfire said. "We are still alive."

"How do we know that?" Raven asked. "We could have the disease for all we know."

"We don't have it," Beast Boy said. "He said he wouldn't kill us, remember?"

"I can't quite figure it out," Robin said in frustration. "If Dr. Death wishes to kill, then why did he not kill us?"

"I don't know, I mean, we want to stop him, why not take us out?" Cyborg frowned. This Dr. Death is a strange man, that's for sure."

"Strange indeed," Raven murmured. "Beast Boy you okay?" she asked. Beast Boy jumped. He'd been thinking about his parents during the conversation and had drifted into his thoughts.

"Uh—Yeah—I'm fine," he said hastily covering his embarrassment. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright B.B.?" Cyborg asked. "You've been acting distracted lately."

"I'm fine, honest. I'm just a little worn out right now." Cyborg looked at him funny. This wasn't normal Beast Boy behavior.

"Well, maybe some pizza will make you feel better," Robin said. "Anyone hungry for some pizza?"

They all immediately said yes and piled into the T-Car. Driving down to their favorite pizza place, they stood in line. "What do you guys want? Robin asked.

"Veggie!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Pepperoni and Sausage!" Cyborg retorted.

"Whatever everybody wants," Raven said. "I would prefer olives on mine."

"I shall not say what I want lest I embarrass myself but if you must know I want pineapple since I have seen it on pizza before," Starfire said.

"Will you guys be quiet for a minute?" Robin asked. "I can hardly decide what to get without Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling in my ear!"

"Why not get a pizza with a little bit of everything on it?" a voice asked behind them. They turned around to see where it came from. Before them was a little girl. She had to be about 10 years old by Robin's guess and she had dark black hair and dark eyes. She acted uncomfortable with their eyes fixed on her, but managed to smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," the girl smiled. Robin gave her a grin.

"Thanks for the advice." She grinned at him.

"What's your name?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Marie," the little girl replied. "And I just moved here."

"Welcome to Jump City," Robin shook her hand. "I'm Robin; this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven." He gestured to all his friends. "We're the Teen Titans."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Marie said quietly. When the Titans finished ordering their pizza like she suggested, she stepped forward and said simply, "A medium cheese pizza." She went to her table and sat down.

When her pizza arrived she quietly ate, all the while listening intently to the Titans conversation. "Well, Dr. Death may strike again at anytime. We have to stakeout Logan Estate as much as possible."

"Robin we can't stakeout Logan Estate, we have other problems to deal with besides Dr. Death!"

"Well we're gonna take him down no matter what and that may mean that we have to stakeout Logan Estate to do it." Robin said.

Marie frowned. She didn't know what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it was serous. She didn't know who Dr. Death was but he sounded scary. Finishing the last of her pizza, Marie looked up when a boy walked in.

"Hey buster, you have to pay first," the employee said when the bald, short boy ordered a pizza and didn't pull out any money to pay for it.

"Give me a moment, mister," The bald boy walked straight up to her and said. "Can I barrow some money?"

"Like, no. I don't know who you are and my Daddy says not to talk to strangers. Especially short, bald midgets like you! Now go away. I'm not old enough to let people barrow money from me. My Daddy would be really mad and I wouldn't give you money anyway, you ugly little midget!"

Robin had already stood to his feet. Looking at Gizmo he said. "Leave her alone, Gizmo. Or you'll have to deal with us." The rest of the Titans joined him, rising to their feet.

Gizmo activated his guns, aiming them at Marie. She didn't seem alarmed by this at all. "Please leave me alone," she said simply. I don't want to hurt you."

Gizmo chortled sarcastically. "You can't hurt me, Shorty. You don't even have a weapon!" The Titans moved behind Gizmo.

"Gizmo, you want to hurt her you have to go through us," Robin warned.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Marie said. Gizmo looked at her and began to laugh.

"You think that you can beat me?" Gizmo snarled. "What do you think you're gonna do about it, little girl?" Gizmo prepared to fire, Robin rushed forward, Bo staff raised to block the bullet fire. Marie folded her fingers into a fist.

Hard metallic claws suddenly erupted from her hands. Slashing out she smashed Gizmo's machine gun to pieces as Gizmo wretched back in shock. The patrons of the pizza place gasped. Grabbing Gizmo by his shirt, she glared at him. "Don't mess with me!"

"Get out of here, you freak!" the manager shouted. Marie threw Gizmo into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm not a freak!" Marie retorted. "So don't treat me like one!"

Beast Boy came over to the manager. He put a hand on her shoulder. The claws snapped back into her hands as if they'd never been there. "Leave her alone. She's not a freak." He reassured her. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, get out of here you freak of nature!" another patron shouted as the Titans joined him. Together they walked out into the parking lot.

"You okay, you kinda startled us back there," Robin asked.

"Don't listen to those jerks," Cyborg said to Marie who looked uncomfortably. "They just don't understand you, that's all."

"How did you do that?" Starfire asked curiously. "I have never seen anything like that before."

"It's a long story," Marie replied. "I'll tell you later."

"When they come out, does it hurt?" Raven asked. She was a strange child, this Marie. She thought it was interesting that she didn't give them her last name. She had a sense of mystery about her.

"Every time," she replied. "But I got used to it." She looked at her watch. "I have to go home. It was nice to meet you all."

"It was nice to meet you too, Marie," Beast Boy smiled. She was a nice kid, and he liked her. She reminded him of himself when he was that age, when people would tease him about his green skin and appearance. "If you ever need anything, just call."

"I will. Good-bye, guys! I'll see you later," she walked off.

"She was nice," Beast Boy said.

"Why did those people call her a 'freak'?" Starfire asked. "She is like us, is she not?"

"Kind of, but she is…different," Cyborg said.

"No Cyborg," Beast Boy corrected. "She's special." Beast Boy watched her go. "She's special…"

* * *

Marie Logan walked back home. She was very happy. It seemed she had finally made some friends. Her Daddy moved around a lot. He said it was because of work, so she didn't make friends easily.

And then there was…her mutation, she'd grown up with the claws. But the adamantium, that was the result of her father's experiment to cure her Brittle Bone Disease. It was what made her different. What made her a freak. She hated it when people called her a freak. She wasn't a freak. She was special. Her dad told her so and she believed him.

Arriving home, she closed the door behind her. Her dad was always busy, tinkering and experimenting with his scientific breakthroughs he was constantly invented. Even adamantium was his invention. Because her dad was so busy, she didn't like to bother him.

"Hello, Marie. Enjoy your pizza?" Her dad looked up from his work.

"I guess. It was good. They called me a freak again."

"Did you…let them come out?"

"I had to, Daddy, honest!" Marie protested. "A boy tried to steal my money!"

"What'd you do to him?"

"Knocked him out. I met some people today."

"Really? Who?" Her dad always hoped she would make friends. He was troubled that she stayed by herself all the time.

"The Teen Titans," she replied.

"The…Teen Titans?" her dad frowned. But only for a moment, his lips creased into a smile. "That's very good. You could use some friends." He smiled at her. "It's getting late, you should go to sleep."

"I will Daddy," Marie promised.

"Come and give your old man a hug, eh?" Marie pulled him into a tight hug. Unbeknownst to her, Mark slipped a recording device onto her shirt. He now had the perfect way to spy on the Titans. He didn't care what it took to get them out of the way. He would have vengeance, he only needed to know what they were planning.

It didn't matter that he was using his own daughter as a spy. It didn't matter that he was manipulating her, all that mattered was revenge. Especially since he had nothing to live for since his wife's life was taken from him by Fate's cruel hand. It was unfair that he lost so much, but there was his son, and he was like his sister, special.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cursed

**_Chapter Seven: Cursed_**

_**Quick Sticky: **I know it seems this story's kinda slow, but I know what I'm doing. All these chapters about the past are very important to the chapters about the present. It will all make sense in two chapters or so and then the action will really start rolling! So enjoy reading this! Like I said in the last note, I've barrowed things from Marvel Comics, and I'm saying again so I don't get, "You're ripping off Marvel and not giving them credit!" lines from all of you. This **will **be the longest fic I've ever written. The plan is for a 30,000 story. And my stories have never been that long. I'm being outwritten (as in quality) by __apERFECtcircle__, who is 12 years old, and I'm 17!!! __apERFECtcircle__, that's a compliment!! I-Heart-Manga, I am **not **dragging this story out, it's called character development! Okay, read now…_

* * *

Special occasions among the Logan family included birthdays. Gar's was no exception. His birthday was a warm bright, sunshiny day. "Happy birthday, Gar," Marie smiled. She handed him a hand carved flute. "I didn't make it for you, Tawaba did. Too bad he's not here to see it." It was the rainy season and the Logan's were preparing to leave Africa until it was over. Then they would come back.

They would leave in three days, Marie was nine months pregnant and she would have the baby soon. They didn't know the baby's sex though because they were too far from any hospitals. Mark said it would be a surprise. And Gar didn't care as long as the baby was fine.

"Hey son, happy birthday," Mark gave his six year old a playful hug. "I have something for you." Mark removed a long, slender wooden box from a corner of their small home. He handed the box to a wide eyed Gar.

"Can I open it?" he asked, unsure if it was really for him.

"Of course you can, it's your birthday present!" Mark laughed. "Go on." He turned to Marie. "I wanna see the look on his face when he opens it."

Mark got the expected reaction from Gar as the boy opened the box and removed a long spear. It was one like the spears he had seen King Tawaba use, except it was made of titanium and a lot stronger than the simple wooden ones. Gar gasped and smiled broadly. "Is this mine?"

"Yes Gar, it's all yours, but don't you go poking me with it or I'll take it away," Mark laughed.

"Wow," Gar held it up. It was so big. The long shaft handle was heavy and it held it with both hands, and even then, it was still heavy. "Thank you, Daddy! You're the best!" He ran over to his dad and hugged him tightly. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"You're welcome, kid. I'm glad you like it. After we get back and after your mom has the baby, I'll teach you how to use it, 'kay?" Mark tussled Gar's hair.

"Can I go outside?" Gar asked.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you want." The boy laughed and morphing into an adorable puppy, he ran off, leaving his parents alone.

"So, how are you?" Mark asked Marie gently placing his hand on her swollen belly. "You don't feel like you're gonna pop are you?"

"No, not yet Mark," Marie replied. "I think I'm going to go rest for awhile."

"That's fine honey, I'm going to go do some work," Mark and Marie separated and Mark headed towards his lab he had inside the house. He began sorting through papers and notebooks full of scribbles and notes about his continuing research involving Gar. He was fascinated by the fact that Gar's DNA mutation had done to his genes. The experimental procedure had gone through a strange transformation and he had acquired the DNA of every living animal that had at one time or another walked the planet.

But Mark Logan had done more than research Gar's DNA. He had other projects besides that, his research on a strange aluminum alloy that had no name, but came in a liquid form. It hardened immediately when it was exposed to room temperature and it was the strongest metal that he had ever seen in his life. He was trying to discover a way to harness the metal so he could use it as a building material.

But it was a painstakingly slow process, though. Mark discovered that if he kept the metal heated at a constantly hot temperature, he could do almost anything with it, but he had to do it fast, or the metal would harden, and stay the way it was.

Sighing, Mark pulled out the holograph recorder. Pushing the button, he began to recording the next entry. _"Today, August, 23, 1997, research is continuing on the Morphing Phenomenon that has taken place in my son's body. I don't know how it happened, but it seems that he can inherit an animal's traits when he visualizes it. Such things in the scientific community are unheard of. My research has shown me that his body has adapted to the mutation, but the major side effect of mutation shows on his skin. The genes have mutated to a strange green pigment. I will continue research on this later. _

_Also in my research, I have discovered a strange aluminum alloy. I have called this metal "Adamantium". It has the strangest atomic structure I have ever seen in all my years as a scientist. It seems to be indestructible and it hardens almost instantly when exposed to room temperature._

_It is a strange thing and I hope that, with more funding, I can continue to conduct research. I will say more when I have the time—"_

"Mark, are you still busy?" Marie's voice asked in a sleepy whisper. Mark turned to look at his wife and smiled. She looked sleepy, but well rested. And he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled, walking over to her. "I thought you were sleeping." Marie gave him a smile.

"I was," she replied. "But I think I know myself well enough to know that I have enough sleep." She looked up at her husband quietly. "I worry about you though. You really need to take a break. You work too much, you're wearing yourself—"

"I'm not wearing myself out, Marie! You know work is a big part of my life. It's what I love!"

"More than you love me?" Marie asked quietly. Mark looked hurt by this and she moved closer to him. "I didn't mean it like that Mark." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulders, sighing contently.

Mark smiled at her, pulling away, he bent his lips down to hers in a kiss. He pulled her as close as he could and held her in a warm embrace. "You know I love you more than work, sweetheart. How many times to I have to tell you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Until I get sick of it," Marie laughed. "Mark, you tell me all the time, so why would I forget?" She kissed him lightly. Mark gently brushed his tongue along her mouth, requesting entrance. Marie gave it willingly and let explore her mouth gently. He stroked her hair. Pulling away, gasping for air, she smiled. "Thank you."

"You look gorgeous," he murmured in her ear. Marie then noticed the recorder was still on. "Mark, you left the recorder on!" She glared at him. "It's taped everything!"

"Crap!" Mark exclaimed. Then a smile crossed his face. "But it's not like the recorder cares, Marie. Besides, people should be allowed to see how much I love you." He kissed her again.

Pulling away, Marie looked at him. "One of these days, Mark Logan, I'm gonna kill you for that!" Her voice was filled with mock anger.

"Hey, that's what you said when I barreled into in college, I'm not dead yet!" Mark laughed as he turned to the camera. "Don't mind my wife, she's crazy!" he chuckled to himself as Marie turned red with real anger.

"Mark, if I wasn't pregnant, I'd kick you real hard." Mark laughed and started to say, _"End Transmis—_Ow! Marie that hurt!_" _he said as Marie gave him a hard kick in the groin. "I've had my Masculinity humiliated! Ugh, what did you do that for? Oof!"

"You started it, Mark!" Marie retorted. "You had to tease me, you workaholic!"

"I'm not a workaholic!" Mark roared back. "Will you stop it already?!"

"I will when you apologize!" Mark said grumpily.

"What do I have to apologize for? It's the truth, you work too much!" Marie shot back. "I don't see what there is to apologize about when I'm telling you how it is!"

"That's not how it is, and you know it!" Mark replied angrily.

"Oh really, why doesn't Gar ever see you anymore?" Marie asked.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I'm providing for my family!"

"It' would be a lot better if you'd get out of this stupid lab and spend time with your son!"-

"I can't take this anymore!" Mark shouted as he stomped out of the room.

"You can't just walk out on me!" Marie fumed as he was leaving.

"Just watch me!" Mark slammed the door with a loud _bang!_ Marie stared at the door, silent. She then saw the recorder was still on.

"Crap, it's all on tape! Stupid machine!" Glaring at it, she slammed her finger down on the Stop button and stormed out in a huff. She shut the door behind her and headed to the kitchen. She saw Gar sitting in the kitchen. "What are you doing Gar? I thought you were outside."

"I was, but I came back in. What's the matter with Daddy?" he looked up at her for answers.

"Daddy and Mommy aren't having a good day, sweetheart, that's all," Marie explained as best she could. "We'll be fine. Don't you worry, we'll get over it."

"I don't like it when you and Daddy fight," Gar stated simply. "It makes me sad."

"You shouldn't be so sad, son. We'll be fine," Marie reassured him. "Believe me, this happens once and awhile. We'll be fine." Gar looked up at his mother, and the look on his face showed her that he didn't believer her that much. She smiled trying to reassure him that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Mark Logan returned to the house through the back door in his laboratory. Frustrated to no end he went back to the holograph recorder to edit the entry so he could delete the argument. Tossing his dark lab coat aside, he began fumbling for the recorder. _I'm not a workaholic. I'm not, _he thought to himself. _Why can't she see that? _

He began scrolling down the list of entries and noticed something strange. There was the time on the entry, 16:30 PM on the day that Gar had first experienced his mutation, except that Mark had not recorded an entry at 16:30. He hadn't even gone into the lab during that because he was busy making sure Marie was in good condition after the ordeal.

He decided to see what the entry was and pushed the button. To his complete surprise, he saw Mobu, the witchdoctor standing in front of him. His voice was filled with malice and hatred. "May your life be miserable as the ones you love perish before your eyes; may the one that saves lives destroy them; and the one who believes he destroys save them; and Mark Logan, if you yourself survive, may your house be divided!" his malignant curse echoed in Mark Logan's ears. A curse. It was a curse, and he couldn't believe it. No, he _refused _to believe it.

"There is no curse on this family," he muttered. "Mobu's just a crazy old man. He can't do anything to us. He's miles away now."

He went out to the kitchen where Marie had finished making dinner and they sat down to eat. The tension was in the air and Mark and Marie were sharing an uncomfortable silence. "Daddy, why doesn't Mobu like us?"

"What makes you ask that?" Mark asked, startled that he had brought up the subject of Mobu, considering the fact that they didn't like to talk about him.

"Because Zanta told me he said some bad things about us once," Gar said with a mouthful of food.

"Gar, don't talk with your mouth full!" Marie scolded.

"Don't worry about Mobu, son. He's just a crazy old man. And he's too far away to bother us now. Whatever he said didn't matter," Mark lied. It did matter, but he tried to play it down.

Gar seemed satisfied and continued eating. The family got ready for bed and Mark saw Marie come up to him. "Mark about earlier—"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. You're right you know. I do work too much. But when we go away in two weeks I promise we'll spend more time together." Mark smiled and moved closer to his wife. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Yes, this will be enough," she kissed him passionately as they got into their bed in their nightclothes.

Pulling away, he whispered goodnight to his wife and lay back against the pillows. He didn't like the idea of lying to Gar about the curse but he didn't want to frighten him. He knew it was wrong but what the boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Sighing, he stared out at the dark night as he heard the rumbles of an approaching storm…


	8. Chapter Eight: Secret

**_Chapter Eight: Secret _**

Storm clouds once again blotted out the sun as the Teen Titans sat about the Tower, busying themselves with the Dr. Death investigation. Raven was looking in newspapers and magazines to see if she could find anything on Dr. Death while Cyborg researched the Internet for information.

Robin was busy sorting the information and putting it in chronological order according to time and figuring out what types of victims that Dr. Death was targeting. He already knew that the wealthy, high-powered CEOs and businessmen. They had all worked with Logan Estate.

Beast Boy was assigned to researching the remaining living now retired workers of Logan Estate. He didn't like doing it but he forced himself to do it. He made himself face himself and his past that he didn't want to go back to. Beast Boy stared at the screen looking at his list of names. Comparing the list he had to the list of victims that Robin and Raven had compiled, he saw that the list had dwindled down from 35 to about 15 current or retired members of Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities.

He noticed that only two names on the list lived in Jump City: Nicholas Galtry and Jacob Finlay. "Hey guys, I found something!" Robin came over.

"What is it?" he asked. "What did you find?"

"I know who Dr. Death's next target is."

Raven looked at the list. "It's Dr. Finlay."

" Why Dr. Finlay?" Starfire asked. She was busy helping Robin, and this new information was startling. "He is not a bad man. He is the one who called us to help him."

"Maybe that's why he wants to kill Dr. Finlay," Robin said. We have to stakeout Logan Estate tonight."

"I see," Cyborg said. "Should we tell Dr. Finlay?"

"Yes, that way he'd let us into the building. Hey Beast Boy can you—Hey Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked. He looked at his friend's face and it was a lurid pale color, making his skin a light lime green.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well right now," he said, and that was the truth. He didn't feel like going back to Logan Estate. The place reeked of death and it gave him the creeps. He didn't want to face the haunting memories of the past. But he couldn't let them know about what connection he had with Logan Estate.

'It's just a fluke, I'll get better soon," he answered Robin and at the same time, tried to reassure himself too. "So, when'll we go?"

"Tonight at eight, I'm going to give Dr. Finlay," Robin said, walking over to the phone. He grabbed a phonebook and started thumbing through the numbers. Finding the correct number, he dialed it and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello," Finlay's voice came over the receiver.

"Dr. Finlay, we've figured out who Dr. Death's next target is," Robin informed him.

"Who is it?" he asked, concerned. "What can I do to help?"

"It's you Dr. Finlay. He wants to kill you." Robin stated simply. "If we're gonna take him down, we need you to do something for us."

"What is that?" Dr. Finlay asked; his voice was filled with dread.

"Stay late tonight. I've discovered he strikes his victims when they stay late at work. He likes it when his victims are alone. But we'll be there, and this time he won't get away."

"Thank you for the information Robin. I will let you in when you come. What time will you be there?"

"Eight o' Clock," Robin replied.

"I hope this works."

"Me too," Robin said and hung up the phone. The thunder rumbled and the lightning flashed.

"Looks like a storm's brewing," Cyborg said, looking out the window.

"Do you think it means something, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Who knows Star?" Cyborg replied. "I have no idea, but it's looking bad. Hopefully, the storm will die down by the time we have to go to Logan Estate.

"Well when I lived in Africa, storms always meant something bad was going to happen," Beast Boy observed.

"What kinda talk is that, B.B.? You're always optimistic." Cyborg frowned. The observation seemed out of place and odd in the situation that it was said. He continued staring out at the rain wondering what he meant.

* * *

_Hello," _Finlay's voice came over the receiver. He waited. The bug he had used to tap the phones of Logan Estate picked up a signal. The signal came from Titans Tower. _Good. _He thought. Now he could see what they were up to.

_"Dr. Finlay, we've figured out who Dr. Death's next target is," Robin informed him. _The boy Robin was clever. He had heard a long time ago that he had been the accomplice of Gotham's Dark Knight. He was a worthy opponent. Dr. Death smiled to himself. His plans might have to change.

_"Who is it?" he asked, concerned. "What can I do to help?" _

_"It's you Dr. Finlay. He wants to kill you." Robin stated simply. "If we're gonna take him down, we need you to do something for us."_ So he figured it out. He knew not to underestimate Robin if he was to put him out of commission so that he could accomplish his true goal: Exact the last of his revenge and reunite with his son Gar. Yes, his target was Dr. Finlay. He was an associate of Galtry's, and he hated Galtry. Finlay was the one who had brought the Titans into the conflict in the first place.

_"What is that?" Dr. Finlay asked; his voice was filled with dread. _

_"Stay late tonight. I've discovered he strikes his victims when they stay late at work. He likes it when his victims are alone. But we'll be there, and this time he won't get away." _

Robin was overconfident. That was a flaw, a weakness. And with all flaws and weaknesses, they must be exploited. He began to formulate a new plan. He would play along with their scheme to get him and go to Logan Estate. There, they would be taught a lesson concerning Death.

_"Thank you for the information Robin. I will let you in when you come. What time will you be there?" _

_"Eight o' Clock," Robin replied. _

_"I hope this works." _

_"Me too," Robin said and hung up the phone. _

Eight O' Clock; that was good, he would show up too. And then the game would begin. He began loading up his weapons. Many of them were his own inventions, some, modified weapons from Africa. Walking over to a table, he picked up a spear. It was made of titanium, instead of wood. He sighed; it was his son's fifth birthday present, his son...Garfield Logan. He hadn't seen him in 10 years, except last night when he first encountered the Titans. He knew he lived here, in Jump City; he knew that from a girl, a blond headed girl he'd met outside of Gotham at an amusement park.

He put on his coat and finished concealing his weapons; he prepared to go out to Logan Estate. Just then, Marie came downstairs. "Daddy, what's up?"

"Daddy's gotta go to work now, sweetheart, I'll be back later, you look a little hungry. Want something to eat?"

"Yes, please," Marie replied politely. She walked over to the small table and sat down.

"So…have you made any friends?" he asked.

"The Teen Titans," she replied.

"Have you seen them lately?"

"No, they're busy saving the city from someone named Dr. Death," she looked at him happily. "I may go see them later, though."

"You go do that sweetheart," he smiled. _You go do that…_

"Here's your dinner, sweetheart. Eat up." He handed her the plate salad and chips with a peanut butter sandwich. She was like her brother, he loved peanut butter sandwiches. It had been a luxury in Africa, now it was commonplace, normal; quaint. He watched her down her milk thirstily. He smiled slightly. The sedative would take effect, in a few hours she would feel drowsy and go to sleep. That way she never would find out what he _really _did for work.

She finished and he put the dishes away in the makeshift sink. He then left, shutting the door behind him. He would go to "work" now. And he knew who would be waiting for him.

There was Robin, the Boy Wonder. Batman's protégé, expert martial artists, and expert detective; wasn't one to underestimate. He would make a note of it and keep that in mind as he encountered him tonight.

There was Starfire, the mysterious girl from the planet of Tamaran. He had done some research and knew that she could absorb energy, and convert it to Starbolts which she launched at her opponents. She had super strength despite her stature. She was an opponent worthy of his skills.

There was Cyborg, the cybernetic half-man, half-robot. He had had an accident at S.T.A.R. Labs; he knew that Silas his father had outfitted him with the parts. He had known about the accident and that he was outfitted with various weapons including a Sonic Cannon. He was equipped with super strength and speed. He was a force unto himself, one to watch out for.

There was the mysterious Raven. He couldn't find out much about her, despite his extensive research on the others, results on her had turned up sketchy and vague. She was a telekinetic and could moved objects with her mind. No one knew where she was born, or where she was from, although there were plenty of theories. She would summon her powers with the words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," but that was all he knew.

He walked towards the Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities building. Climbing up onto the roof, he used a glasscutter to open one of the skylight windows and slip into the building. If memory served him right, Dr. Finlay's office was down the hall. Pulling the hood up over his face he stepped into the office.

"W-who are you?" Dr. Finlay asked in a terrified voice. "What do you want with me?"

"You know who I am," Dr. Death said simply. "I am what you fear most. I am Death. And I have come for you."

"What have I done to deserve this?" Dr. Finlay asked.

"You should know," Dr. Death sneered. "You always hated me. You thought I was a madman; that nothing I did worked. You scoffed at my research and said that I was crazy. You only worked for me because of the considerable pay you received. You didn't believe in my cause, you just wanted money."

"What do you mean? I've never seen you before!" Dr. Finlay protested. "If this is about Nicholas Galtry, I have nothing to do with him!"

"You are no better than Galtry, Dr. Finlay. You let him take what was not his, and you let him ruin my son's life, letting him live in a miserable Hell while Galtry squandered what rightfully belonged to Gar. You stood back and did nothing even though you had evidence to convict him. You are no better than he is, and yet you think yourself so righteous!"

"You won't be able to kill me, Dr. Death," Dr. Finlay said confidently.

"Oh, really, who's gonna stop me?" Dr. Death sneered, lifting him off his feet by his shirt collar. "You honestly think I don't know everything about you?" He shifted slightly as the lightning flashed outside the windows. The power suddenly went out and the lightning's glare revealed a glimpse of his face. Dr. Finlay gasped as his face registered recognition.

"You!" he said in horror. "You're supposed to be dead! You've been dead for 10 years! It was in the papers!"

"Yes, I have been dead for 10 years, but now I live for one reason: revenge." Dr. Death removed the syringe from the inside his lab coat. "You will die, Dr. Finlay. You're going to get what you deserve!"

"And you'll get what you deserve, Dr. Death," Robin's voice interrupted him. A very long prison sentence, maybe the death sentence." Lighting flared again and his smile was evident. Dr. Death smirked.

"I knew you'd be waiting for me. So what took you all so long?" he asked, knocking Dr. Finlay unconscious. The man's body slumped to the ground. He turned to face the Titans. He once again removed his titanium spear.

"You knew! Somehow you knew we'd be here," Robin said in disbelief.

"Yes," he snickered, "I knew you'd be here by eight, so I decided to stop by."

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered. They charged into the office and attacked. Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon, firing off a barrage of lasers; Dr. Death dodged the laser fire, and smashed his fist into Death's face. He blocked and kicked him hard. Skidding back on the carpet, he leapt high and brought his full weight down on the mysterious villain.

Dr. Death took the blow and whirled away from Cyborg, he turned to face Starfrire who was blasting Starbolts at him. She began to grapple with him, using her incredible strength throw him across the office room away from the unconscious Dr. Finlay.

Raven used her powers to pick up the desk and hurl it at him. The table smashed, splintered, and broke upon impact with the wall, leaving a gigantic hole in the wall. "Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to walk away from this one," Raven said as she used her powers to lift him into the air.

Raven saw Dr. Death smirk. He, with an almost superhuman strength, raised his spear up and hurled it at Raven. She was concentrating so hard at keeping him captive in her aura that she barely registered the flying spear until Beast Boy, who saw it, diving, knocking her off her feet to safety.

Robin leapt at Dr. Death with fury, spin kicking him hard. Dr. Death blocked the blow but felt the impact of a viscous punch to the face. He struck back hard, Robin jerked back with surprise as he continued blocking and punching. Twisting his arm backwards, Dr. Death sneered as he saw Robin wince with pain.

Starfire jumped to her feet, smashing a chair into Dr. Death waist, causing him to stagger back. Grunting, he glanced at the weapon lying on the ground, Beast Boy saw it too, so did Robin. "Beast Boy, get the spear!"

Beast Boy dove for the spear, so did Dr. Death. Dr. Death grabbed it first and the lightning flashed again, revealing for a moment, his face. Beast Boy gasped, he thought he saw, no, it couldn't be him. He was dead. Distracted, Death yanked the spear from his grasp. Scrambling to his feet, he morphed into a rhino he charged into the villain furiously.

Dr. Death dodged as Beast Boy's horn grazed him. Grimacing in pain, he twirled the spear as Robin charged him, Bo Staff ready to take the offensive. Titan and Villain collided with a force so strong it could be felt in the room. "You won't take me, boy. I will finish what I came to do."

"We're going to take you down!" Robin said through gritted teeth. Trading blow for blow, neither would give up. Raven and Starfire rose up into the air, flying fast at him; they bombarded him with Starbolts and lose items around the office. Now Dr. Death went into a final flurry, he kicked Robin in the stomach, whirling around to face Raven he smashed the shaft of the spear into her skull, dazed; she lost her concentration, and fell to the ground. Starfire quickly rushed to her side.

"Friend Raven, are you injured?" she asked, concerned.

"I have a headache," she replied. "Oh."

Rising to her feet, she unleashed a hail of Starbolts on him, Robin turned away from Dr. Death and gripped Starfire's hands, and she began spinning him around. Using the momentum from the spin, Robin kicked out at Dr. Death, staggering back, he realized he wouldn't last much longer and decided it was time for him to leave.

"I see I've worn out my welcome," he quipped as Cyborg and Beast Boy charged him, Cyborg's Sonic Cannon blasted him with a powerful laser as he tried to ward off Beast Boy as a tiger. Beast Boy clamped down on his arm with his teeth. A cry of pain escaped his lips as Dr. Death, with incredible strength threw Beast Boy off of him. Raven caught him as he landed with a thud on the floor. His friends rushed to his side, making sure he was unharmed.

"We will meet again… Garfield…Mark my words, we will meet again…" he ran out into the hall and began running.

"Titans, after him, don't let him escape!" Robin ordered them as they ran down the hallway as fast as they could. He was fast, he admitted. The man quickly scrambled into the Men's bathroom, the Titans all ran in, except for Starfire who stood outside the door.

"I thought that women were not allowed in those lavatories," she said as Raven yanked her inside.

"Don't worry, this is an emergency," the door slammed and Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin saw Dr. Death scramble up onto one of the toilet seats and squeezed into an air duct. Robin turned and ran out of the bathroom, following the sound of the pounding feet as it echoed through the empty building.

"He's heading for the roof. They bounded outside and using his grappling hook, he launched it onto the rooftop, hoisting himself up, followed quickly by Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, Beast Boy carried him up to the roof. They saw Dr. Death climbed up out of the air duct. "Surprised to see us?" Robin asked.

"Hardly," the man replied and backing up, he leaped out onto thin air and plummeted downward.

"Dude, he won't survive the fall!" Beast Boy exclaimed in shock.

"He did, we'll see him again, he said so," Robin said quietly. Starfire, Raven, are you two alright?"

"We are uninjured for the most part," Starfire said. Raven had a welt on her head, but for the most part she was fine.

Robin stared out into the night, wondering when Dr. Death would strike again and Beast Boy wondered just who this man was and how he knew his name, and if he knew the secret that had haunted him all his life…


	9. Chapter Nine: Accident

_**Chapter Nine: Accident **_

_**Quick Sticky: **I've modeled Mark Logan after John Locke from the LOST TV series. I think that the character of John Locke is interesting and I think that my characterization of Dr. Mark Logan should be modeled after him. If you don't watch LOST, then you'll be confused so don't worry about it._

Life was good to Garfield Logan as he watched his parents pack their things into the small jeep they owned. They were going to go to a City not too far away from where they would leave for the U.S. until the rainy season was over. His dad said he had to do some business with his company Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities. After it was finished they would come back to Upper Lamumba and continue research. Gar was excited to go to the U.S., because he had never been there before.

His parents were busy packing and he was far away from Zanta who was back at the village. He missed her very much. She was his best friend and he always enjoyed talking to her. She was also very fun to play with and they would spar with Gar's spear which had been dulled so he wouldn't hurt anyone on accident.

Gar smiled, holding the spear tightly. It was his favorite, along with the flute his mother had given him; he treasured these things more than anything. He would keep them with forever. He would never get rid of them. He loved his parents, and these presents meant a lot to him, after all, not all the American kids got African spears for their birthday. These presents were special beyond sentimental value: to him they represented his parents and their love for him.

He was worried about his parents. His mother was starting to get more and more contractions as she neared the end of her pregnancy. She seemed to be more tired and weary than usual, and he hoped that the baby would be okay. He looked forward to having another sibling, someone to talk to, spend time with and take care of. He wanted to be the best brother he could be, he'd make his mother proud.

He smiled, rising to his feet, he ran back to his parents. "Are we going yet?" he asked.

"Almost ready son," Mark replied. He was finishing loading the suitcases filled with clothes and what they would need when they went to Jump City. Gar begged to take his presents with him. Mark had protested, but Marie told Gar he could bring them but warned him that he would have to give them up when they boarded the plane to fly to the United States. Gar said he would be okay with that as long as he got to take them with him.

Climbing into the small jeep they began driving towards the place that Mark had heard was a good camping ground. They drove for a long while until Mark found the spot and parking the jeep along the riverbed, they made camp. They cooked a small dinner, not saying much.

With nothing to do, Gar quietly fiddled with his spear, attempting to twirl it with his fingers, but it would always fly out of his hand and land a short distance away. He ran and picked it up, walking back to his spot. He saw a tree a short distance away and tried to throw the spear so it stuck in the tree. Using all his strength, he threw it as hard as he could. To his dismay the spear bounced off the tree and landed on the ground. He picked up.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Gar turned to Mark, who was standing there a short distance away with a spear in his hand, it was similar to the one he had, except it was longer.

"Trying to throw my spear into the tree," Gar replied. "Daddy, can you show me?"

"Sure, thing son," replied Mark. "But we can't use yours; it's too dull to pierce the tree. We'll use mine." He handed his little boy the long spear. Gar took it and threw it with all his might into the tree. Still, it bounced off, refusing to lodge itself into the trunk.

"Daddy, it won't go in," Gar complained. Mark stared patiently down at the little five-year-old, smiling.

"Don't worry son, you'll get better," Mark reassured him. "Try again. This time, focus. Visualize it in your mind's eye."

"What's the mind's eye, Daddy?" Gar asked.

"See it in your mind, and you can do it. Try again, Garfield." Mark smiled.

Gar took a deep breath and steadied himself. He raised the spear, focusing. He saw the knot in the tree and saw the hole. It was bigger than it seemed and he hurled it into the tree. This time it lodged itself deep within the bark. Gar smiled.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Mark pulled him into a hug. Gar grinned from ear to ear, unable to contain his joy, he looked up adoringly at his father.

"Come on, let me teach you something," Mark handed him his spear. He picked up Gar's from the ground. "I'm going to teach you how to fight with it."

"But Daddy, I fight with Zanta back in the village and she showed me how to fight." Gar said.

"I know, but I will make you better," Mark said. He raised his spear. "Attack me!"

Gar rushed him, slashing at him, Mark used the spear and parried the blow, slashing back. Gar blocked, using the long shaft to strike out at his father again. Mark whirled around hacking at Gar, as the boy blocked the blow, he jumped back, slashing right to left as Mark continued to block. He was impressed, already at the age of five he was showing potential of being a quick learner. Gar used all his strength to thrust the spear into his, causing Mark to lose his grip on it, sending it flying from his grasp. Gar pointed it at his throat, signaling victory. Mark smiled.

"Very good, kid; you learn quickly." He smiled. "You make your old man proud." Gar grinned up at him. He had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

Night came, the stars unveiled themselves, twinkling brightly in the night.

Mark and Marie sat with Gar outside their tent, staring up into the vast space blanketed with twinkling light. "Daddy, how many stars are there?"

"I really don't know son," Mark replied. "Too many to for us to count, I suppose."

"Has anyone ever done that before?" Gar asked, leaning against his mother's embrace as she stroked his hair.

"No Gar," Marie replied. "I don't think anyone's ever done that. It would take forever."

"Oh," Gar said, that settled the matter for him.

"So sweetheart, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Marie asked her green skinned son quietly.

"I wanna be a scientist, just like Daddy," Gar replied. Mark laughed and tousled his hair.

"Just like Daddy, eh?" he smiled. "You see Marie; he's a chip off the old block."

"Daddy, what's black, white and red all over?" Gar asked.

"I don't know son, what is black, white and read all over?" Mark asked, unsure if the question was a serous one.

"A zebra with the measles," Gar replied. Marie started laughing. She pulled her adorable little boy into her arms.

She smiled at him. "That's very funny, honey. You always make me laugh."

"Really Mommy, am I funny?" Gar asked, hopeful. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to make her laugh. He wanted for them to always be happy so they wouldn't fight like they had a few weeks ago.

"I think it's time you go to bed, sweetheart," Marie said simply. "You need to get to sleep. We're going to leave in the morning."

"But Mommy, I—" Gar protested.

"Don't you 'but Mommy' me, young man. You go to sleep. _Now_," the look on her face told him she meant it, so he did as he was told and went into the tent, crawling into a sleeping bag, he dozed off.

"Well, Marie, it looks like _you _should be getting to bed too," Mark gave her a smile. She gave him a look and then decided it was better to do what he said than to try and protest.

"I might as well," Marie conceded as she climbed into the tent followed by her husband. Getting into some nightclothes, she climbed into the sleeping bag. "You alright?" Mark asked, climbing in beside her.

"I'm feeling kind of cold," Marie admitted, shivering slightly from the outside air.

"Then let me keep you warm," Mark murmured into her ear, taking her in his arms. She chuckled quietly smiling as she held him in the embrace.

"I love you," she looked into his deep emerald green eyes. She kissed him sweetly. He smiled quietly, and returned it with passionate fire. He pulled her as close to him as she caressed his face gently. He deepened the kiss and cuddled her to him. Pulling away, he smiled.

"Good night sweetheart," he murmured into her ear. He dozed off to sleep in his wife's arms. She slept beside him peacefully, unaware that tragedy was about to shatter their lives.

* * *

Mark felt something wet on his sleeping bag. Snapping awake, he looked around; water was seeping through the tent and soaking them. Shaking Marie awake, she looked tired until her eyes widened in shock at all the water in the room. "We have to get out of here, wake up Gar, quick!"

Marie roused Gar hastily. "We have to go now son. The camp is flooding." He looked frightened. "Don't worry Gar, we'll be fine."

Climbing out of the tent, they gathered up what they could and climbed into a boat they had brought. Water was up to their knees and was steadily rising. Mark grabbed the oars and began rowing away on the rushing river.

The boat began to rock with the waves stirred by the rushing wind. The rain continued to pour as Mark tried unsuccessfully to row towards the embankment on the other side. He knew there was a waterfall ahead in the distance and he saw to his alarm that the water was rushing faster and faster towards it.

"Mark, it's no use," Marie said. "The current's too strong! You can't out row the water. We're not gonna make it!"

"Don't say that, Marie, we'll make it!" Mark said as he doubled his efforts to make it to the other side. He pushed himself 'til his muscles ached, and sweat poured down his face mixing with the rain. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. He saw despite his efforts that it was no use; they were getting closer and closer to the waterfall. He made one last effort, but to no avail, it was useless. They wouldn't be able to escape. But Gar could.

"Listen to me, son. I'm going to ask you to do the hardest thing you've ever done in your life. I want you to use your powers, transform into an eagle, and fly away from here"

Gar looked stricken. "Mommy, Daddy, I don't want to leave you!" he protested. Marie took him in her arms in a firm hug. She gently kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about us, son. We'll always be with you," she reassured him. "We won't ever leave you. Go now, Gar," she released him as he morphed into a bird. "And don't look back son. Don't look back. "

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy." Gar said, tears filling his eyes as he rose into the air.

He began to fly away, higher into the darkened clouds. His mother had told him not to look back, but he couldn't help it. He looked back. His father was struggling to row the boat against the current. They drew closer and closer to the waterfall's edge. He looked up and saw Gar staring down at them, tears streaming down his face. His voice echoed off the rocks. "Go to King Tawaba. Gar, go now! I love you. Now go!"

The words echoed in his ears. _Go now…go now…now...!_ as the boat dipped and toppled until it finally went over the edge. Gar's voice screamed as the cry of a bird, he couldn't stop sobbing, and he could hear his parents screaming…screaming…


	10. Chapter Ten: Revealed

**_Chapter Ten: Revealed _**

****

Screaming, Beast Boy shot out of bed, sweat pouring down his face. It was that dream, the dream that had haunted his darkest nightmares. The dream that was a reminder of reality, the dream he hated. The death of his parents and how powerless he was to stop it; he climbed out of bed, wiping his eyes; he went out to the kitchen. He needed something to drink.

Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Raven there, sitting at the table drinking herbal tea. She didn't look up. "Can't sleep, Beast Boy?"

"How did you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can see inside your mind, remember?" she didn't look at him. "Who are they? These people I've seen in your dreams?"

"Why do you want to know?" Beast Boy asked. "What does it matter?"

"You wake up screaming, it matters to you. So who are they?" She looked at him with sympathy. "Sit down and tell me." Walking over to the refrigerator, he opened it and poured himself a glass of tofu milk. He moved to sit across from her on the table.

"T-they were my parents," Beast Boy stammered. "The storm came, it washed the camp away. We tried to escape in the boat. The current came, and it swept us into the river. My dad tried so hard to row us to safety…but it was useless. The current just kept getting stronger and…"

"And what?" Raven prompted gently. What happened to your parents?" Beast Boy didn't answer for a long moment. She didn't want to force an answer out of him. She sensed his pain and emotional turmoil as he tried to answer.

"As the waterfall got closer and closer, my Dad realized that they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from going over. My Dad told me to—" he halted, unable to continue.

"What Beast Boy, what did he tell you to do?" Raven moved from where she was to sit beside him.

"Please Raven, I—I can't tell you. It's too painful. Please, just read my mind and you'll find out. It's still too hard for me to talk about it." Raven gently raised her hands and positioned them a few inches away from his head. She concentrated, and images began to flash through her mind.

_"Listen to me, son. I'm going to ask you to do the hardest thing you've ever done in your life. I want you to use your powers, transform into an eagle, and fly away from here." _

_Gar looked stricken. "Mommy, Daddy, I don't want to leave you!" he protested. Marie took him in her arms in a firm hug. She gently kissed his cheek. _

_"Don't worry about us, son. We'll always be with you," she reassured him. "We won't ever leave you. Go now, Gar," she released him as he morphed into a bird. "And don't look back son. Don't look back. " _

Raven saw Beast Boy transform into an eagle and rise into the air, tears streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the rain. A man's voice, clearly his father's echoed off the rocks.

_"Go to King Tawaba. Gar, go now! I love you. Now go!" _

Raven saw the last look Beast Boy's father gave him as the boat tipped, toppled, and plunged over the edge. She could hear the screaming, his voice intermingled with theirs in cries of pain and fear, though his voice was filled with grief. The screaming, the screaming…

She snapped out of the vision, gasping. "Beast Boy, I'm so sorry…why…why didn't you tell me?"

"Raven…it's too painful…every time I think about it, my guilt comes back. I could have saved them…I could have…I could have…" all the emotion he had broke lose as he dissolved into a fit of tearful sobs that shook his entire body. Raven didn't know what to say. She gently wrapped her arms around him in firm hug.

"Shh; Beast Boy…its okay…its okay." She held him quietly. "Why are these memories resurfacing? What's going on, Beast Boy?"

"The investigation…Nicholas Galtry…he was my guardian." Raven looked shocked. "He hated me so much he paid assassins to try and murder me…when that didn't work, he took a villain identity and called himself Arsenal. He didn't know I was Beast Boy, because I disguised myself so he didn't know it was me."

He pulled away and gave a slight smile. "I did manage to kick his butt though, disarmed him, and everything. I had just been placed in the custody of Steven and Rita Dayton. They were a part of the Doom Patrol. Galtry was ticked that he lost me because I was the source of all his money.

"My Dad, Mark Logan was a scientist and he had more degrees than a Fahrenheit thermometer. His science experiments made him wealthy; and he had money to burn. When he died, most of it went to me in an inheritance. But he stole it all, or at least most of it, anyway, until the cops busted him hacking into the files of Logan Estate. Heard that it was an anonymous tip or something. The court let him off the hook, some measly little sentence, I've forgotten now, but it didn't hurt him much."

"He is the only person I hate in the entire world. He made my life a living Hell and I was miserable. The miser wouldn't lift a finger to help me, not that he wanted to, anyway. This investigation into his death is bringing it all back to me. Remembering him makes me remember my parents, and it's taking its toll on me." He sighed, resting in Raven's embrace, silence filled the room. She felt her cape on her shoulder growing wet from his tears.

"Shh, now; Beast Boy, I'm here. Don't cry," Raven pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead, stroking his shoulder. Who'll try to make me laugh with their corny jokes?"

"Raven, I—" Beast Boy began, pulling out of her hug slightly. "I—I can't make you laugh, I never could. I just can't make you laugh; I'm just not that funny…"

"I've always thought you were funny, Beast Boy, but looks aren't always everything. I know sometimes I've been hard on you, I…I didn't know, If I had, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did." She embraced him, gently. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Beast Boy. "You didn't know about me. You didn't know anything about me. There's no need to be sorry."

"Raven," Beast Boy looked into her deep, violet eyes. She returned his gaze, firmly. What she saw in them startled her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He gently moved closer to her. "Thank you." He gently pressed his lips to hers. Raven didn't resist him; she stroked his face tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss continued affectionately, but as the osculation continued, it became increasingly more passionate and fiery. His warm lips melded with hers as she cradled him as his fingers entangled with her hair. He felt her trembling gently, he clasped her as he unexpectedly pulled away, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, Raven, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"There's no need to be sorry," Raven whispered softly. She gently pulled away and stood up. "Are you better now, Beast Boy?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "And Raven." Beast Boy paused.

"What, Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him.

"Call me Gar," he gave her a small smile.

"Good night Gar," Raven said as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

He went back to his room, climbing into his bed, he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Nightmares didn't haunt his dreams that night. As Raven went back to bed she didn't hear whimpering and sobbing coming from his room. She hoped he would better, that his dreams would be peaceful.

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy was back to his normal self as if nothing had occurred the previous night. He was smiling and laughing like he always did. Raven kept quiet about their conversation in the kitchen and said nothing to the others about it. She had a feeling that he didn't want the others to know about his connection with Nicholas Galtry.

They were hanging out at Titans Tower playing videogames when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Beast Boy said. He didn't know why he decided to, but he felt like he should get it. Answering the door, he looked somewhat surprised. It was Marie, the little girl he'd met at the pizza place. The one the patrons had called a freak, the smart kid who'd kicked Gizmo's butt.

"Marie? Uh, hey, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked. He wondered why she came to visit so soon considering the fact that she had just met them.

"Oh, thought I'd stop by," she gave him a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not? I don't think Robin'll mind much," he opened the door and let her inside. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs." They walked to the elevator. "So Marie, where are you from?"

"Well, that's kinda hard to say," Marie began. "My Dad and I move around a lot. He says it's because of his job, and stuff. He's one of those traveling doctors, I guess. We lived in New York, Gotham City, Metropolis, just about everywhere you could say."

"Do you like traveling?" Beast Boy asked. Marie reminded him, in a way, of Terra. She said she'd been a lot of places. But then again, Terra could have been lying to him about that. He wasn't sure about Marie, but his gut feeling told him that she wasn't lying about it.

They arrived on the top floor and walked into the living room. "Hey guys, we have a visitor." The Titans looked up from what they were doing.

"Hey, Marie," Robin gave her a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to visit and say thanks for your help in the pizza place. They…they just don't understand me."

"Hey, don't worry. That's the natural part about being unnatural. Not everyone's going to understand it," Cyborg reassured her.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Marie. Do not let anyone tell you different," Starfire said. "You are special and that's the truth."

"Thanks, my dad tells me that," Marie gave him a smile. "So this is where you live, huh?" she looked around Titan's Tower. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Robin replied. "Beast Boy, can you show her around. You know, give her the tour, since she's your guest, I think you should do it."

"Sure Dude, that'll be fine," Beast Boy. "Come on Marie, I'll show you around." Beat Boy took her hand and led her off towards the kitchen.

"Don't eat any of Beast Boy's tofu," Raven warned. "It's nasty."

"Hey, Raven, that's not that funny," Beast Boy snapped.

"Everyone else thinks it is," Raven said, returning to her book.

Making their way into the kitchen, he looked at Marie intently. "You want something to eat?"

"Is that okay?" she asked. "I don't wanna rude or anything."

"Ah, don't worry, it'll be fine," Beast Boy said. "So what do you want? You want some tofu? Everybody loves tofu."

"You're kidding right?" she stared at the tofu. "You _eat _that!"

"Hey, I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat," Beast Boy protested vehemently.

"Okay just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean that I can't eat it."

"Well, you're no fun," Beast Boy muttered.

"Hey, I like what I like," Marie smiled. "I'd like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you don't mind."

"You like peanut butter sandwiches, huh?" Beast Boy said, pulling peanut butter from one of the shelves. He pulled out some bread from on top of the refrigerator, making themselves sandwiches, they sat down to eat.

"So how's your little investigation going?" Marie asked.

"What investigation?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Dr., Dr. Death. You Titans are after him, right?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "We're gonna get him too. We always get 'em. No one's ever escaped us. We're a team, and we've always taken down the bad guys."

"So you're gonna get him, huh?" Marie asked. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks Marie," Beast Boy said. "So, you talk about your dad, but where's your mom?"

"My mom…" Marie's voice trailed off, "She died when I was born."

"Oh," Beast Boy said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks, my Dad gave me this when I turned five. He said it belonged to my older brother." She quietly removed from her coat a small hand carved flute.

Beast Boy stared at it in shock. _That's mine! That's the flute my mom gave me! _"H-how did you get that flute?" he tried to hide his shock.

"My dad gave it to me," Marie replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Beast Boy said. "Enjoying your sandwich?"

"It's great, best I've ever eaten," Marie said, finishing the sandwich. Beast Boy put the plates in the dishwasher and smiled. "Come on, Marie; let's go into the living room." Marie got up and went with him into the living room.

"What have you guys been doing?" Cyborg asked. They'd been away for awhile.

"Oh, I gave her something to eat. I didn't think anybody would mind." Beast Boy explained.

Robin smiled. "So, was it good? Beast Boy didn't make you eat his tofu, did he?"

"No, just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Marie smiled. "So did that Dr. Death guy show up yet?"

"You know about him?" Cyborg asked. "Who told you?"

"I'm sorry, I overheard it in the pizza place," Marie looked sheepish."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it," Robin said, no harm done."

"What are you going to do now, friend Marie," Starfire asked.

"Well, I'd better be going," Marie said. "My dad doesn't want me to be away from home too long. It was nice seeing all of you."

"It's nice to see you again," Robin smiled. "Come around again sometime. You'll always be welcome here." Marie and Beast Boy went down the elevator and stood at the Tower entrance.

"Thanks for dropping by," Beast Boy said. "I hope you had a good time."

"I did, thanks…Beast Boy," Marie shook his hand. "I hope I can come back soon."

"You do that, okay?" Beast Boy smiled. "See you around."

"See you around," Marie repeated. She began walking down the island to one of the many ferries that carried people to and from Titans Tower. Beast Boy watched her go. _I wonder how she got that flute. I wonder who her dad is. I'm going to find out. I don't think she'd mind if I followed her home._

Beast Boy waited until she was almost out of sight before morphing into a bird. He followed the ten-year-old to her home. Little did he know what he would find there…

* * *

_"So how's your little investigation going?" Marie asked._ Dr. Death smiled. His little daughter was so innocent and naïve. She didn't even know what he could do with her; she was his daughter as well as his tool to destroy the Titans. After all, what harm can a little girl do?

_"What investigation?" Beast Boy asked. _

"_The Dr., Dr. Death. You Titans are after him, right?"_

This will prove interesting," he said to himself, "Most interesting, indeed."

_"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "We're gonna get him too. We always get 'em. No one's ever escaped us. We're a team, and we've always taken down the bad guys." _

_"So you're gonna get him, huh?" Marie asked. "Good luck to you." _

"You may have taken the 'bad guys' down before Gar, but how will you react when one of them is your own father?" Dr. Death smiled. There was no way he would be able to turn him in, not after he revealed the truth to him about his relationship to him.

_"Thanks Marie," Beast Boy said. "So, you talk about your dad, but where's your mom?" _

_"My mom…" Marie's voice trailed off, "She died when I was born." _

_"Oh," Beast Boy said sympathetically, "I'm sorry." _

_"Thanks, my Dad gave me this when I turned five. He said it belonged to my older brother." She quietly removed from her coat a small hand carved flute. _

So she told him, silly child. I told her not to tell him anything about her mother. Dr. Death frowned. How am I going to handle this? Should I punish her? No, that will just make her suspicious. She already knows that we travel a lot, but she must never know the reason why.

_"My dad gave it to me," Marie replied. "Why?"_

He pressed a button, fast forwarding through bits and pieces of the conversation. He stopped the transmission when he came to a certain point in the exchange.

"_It's nice to see you again," Robin smiled. "Come around again sometime. You'll always be welcome here."_

"That will be very useful to me," Dr. Death chuckled. "Soon, you'll all be out of my way." He shut off the recorded conversation. He began to tinker with some of his experiments absentmindedly.

He was working on his latest project, a way to reverse Gar's skin color so it could revert back to its original color. He had worked on it for over five years and he almost had a breakthrough. He was so close to achieving it, he would be rich again once he published his findings, after he exacted his revenge on his enemies. Then he could start over and begin again.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Marie's voice echoed through the empty warehouse. His sweet ten-year-old came bounding in happily and smiled at her. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine," Marie replied. "I went to see the Teen Titans."

"Oh; and how did that go?" he smiled a strange smile, one that showed he knew something, but he wouldn't say what it was.

"It was fine," Marie said. "Daddy, what's with the smile?"

"Oh, I'm just happy you've found some friends."

"Oh," Marie smiled. "I'll be in my room," she left and climbed upstairs to her room. Little did she know that it was soundproof and if anything was happening downstairs she would never know about it.

"I left you some water in case you get thirsty!" he called up to her.

"Thanks, dad!" she called back. Then there was once again, silence.

_Good girl. _A smile played across his lips as he watched his daughter leave. He looked up suddenly, sensing something or someone was in the room with him. He scanned the room thoroughly, checking for any sign of the intruder. He didn't see anyone at the moment. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to a dark corner; he removed his dark lab coat from its hiding place. Putting it on, he grabbed his tranquilizers and his spear and prepared to leave. He stopped, hearing the scuffling of feet. He pulled his hood up to conceal his face. Fading into the darkness, he waited to see where its source lay.

He saw a young teenager, no more than 15 years of age walk into the room. "Hmm, that's funny; I thought I saw someone in here." He looked around. "So why's Marie in Slade's old hideout? I wonder if she knows Slade used to live here."

"I saw her come through the door," his eyes drifted to the stairs. "She must be up there," he said to himself. Cupping his hands, he projected his voice loudly. "Hey Marie, you up there?" his voice echoed off the rafters. "It's me, Beast Boy; I decided to follow you home." There was no answer. His sensitive ears twitched, he turned slightly and got the shock of his life.

"Hello kid, surprised to see me?" Dr. Death asked, slipping into the light, spear held loosely at his side. Beast Boy could see the smirk beneath his hood.

"Where's Marie?" Beast Boy demanded. "What have you done to her?"

"Why, I've done absolutely nothing to her, she's in her room, sleeping. And she can't hear you anyways because it's a soundproof room."

"Sleeping? You drugged her? Why?"

"Come now, Beast Boy, she wouldn't be too happy to discover that her Father is the _evil_ Dr. Death, now would she? Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And besides, she's the perfect mole to use to get rid of all of you."

"Why you evil—" Beast Boy's cry was drowned out as he was struck hard with the shaft of the titanium spear. Shaking his head, he transformed himself into a T-Rex, roaring loudly, he advanced on Dr. Death, wide jaws furiously snapping at him.

"Didn't know you could do that," Death commented, a small smile played at his lips. "Most impressive!" he slashed out at him with the spear. Using his large tail, Beast Boy whirled around to smash it into Dr. Death sending him flying back across the room.

Changing back into his human form, Beast Boy's green eyes flared with anger. "You think that's all I can do, Dude you haven't seen _anything _yet!"

Morphing into a cheetah, he rushed him, Dr. Death jumped to his feet, dodging a viscous swipe of the changeling's claws he slashed at him, ripping a non life-threatening wound into his side. Falling on his knees, he kept his eyes to the ground.

"You would use your own daughter as a spy!" Beast Boy screamed at Dr. Death.

"She's a means to an end, boy," Dr. Death smirked.

"What would that be?" Beast Boy asked, unwilling to look up at him.

"Getting to you," Dr. Death said. He raised his spear to bring down the final blow.

"All too easy," he heard Death murmured under his breath. "Now it's time to pay Dr. Finlay another visit." Shaking with fury, Beast Boy concentrated with all his might, changing into a bear.

Beast Boy felt satisfaction as he saw Death's eyes go wide beneath his hood. Leaping back, he began to slash and hack at him with controlled panic. He wouldn't lose to this green changeling. He was too good at what he did to be caught now. Kicking out, he stunned Beast Boy, causing him to shake his head, trying to regain his focus.

Before Beast Boy could even react, he felt himself being lifted off his feet and being hurled into the wall. Groggy, he tried to get up and fight when he suddenly felt the sharp edge of a blade brush lightly against his throat. He stared up into the eyes of his opponent, he glared at him with vehement hatred.

"Go on, Dr. Death, do it. You want to kill me, so just do it." He stared confidently into the man's eyes. "You won, so get it over with."

"Oho, foolish Gar, what makes you think I'd kill you?" Dr. Death's voice purred tauntingly.

"How do you know my name?" Beast Boy demanded. He stared in shock. What was he talking about? "Who are you?"

"Garfield, Homer once said that a wise child knows its Father," Dr. Death said as he pulled the spear away slightly from Beast Boy's neck all the while he removed the hood concealing his face. "Don't you know me, _Garfield Mark Logan_?" Beast Boy could only stare at him with an expression that could only be described as shocked horror…


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tragedy

**_Chapter Eleven: Tragedy _**

Horror is the only thing Mark Logan could feel as gravity took the boat over the waterfall's edge. He grabbed his wife and put her in front of him, hoping to shield her from the impact of the water that would most likely kill him. But she would survive, her and the baby, and he would die content with that hope.

He hit the water first, the pain jolting through him like lightning. Screaming, he held onto his wife for all he was worth. Looking at her he realized she had slipped into unconsciousness upon impact and he had to keep her head above water. Struggling to swim, he miraculously managed to pull her head to the surface.

Kicking and swimming over to the other shoreline, he pulled his unconscious wife up onto the grass. He began to perform CPR, breathing into her mouth and pumping her chest. "Come on, Marie! Come on! I'm not gonna lose you like this!" He continued pumping until she started gasping and gagging.

"Easy, sweetheart," Mark murmured in her ear. He pulled her into a hug, cradling her to him. "Just breathe now, breathe. You'll be alright." It was a few moments before she could manage to speak.

"Mark, I'm having contractions," she gasped in pain. "Please help me!"

"Oh no, oh no!" Mark exclaimed. He moved his wife so she was in sitting position beneath a tree. The rain had subsided and the sun was beginning to show itself behind the clouds. Marie's breath came in pain filled gasps. "Come on, Marie, breathe. Easy now;' inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not pregnant and having a baby!" Marie grunted. "Oh God, help me! I think I'm gonna die!"

"You won't die, you'll be fine. I'm going to take care of everything," Mark reassured her. He tried to reassure himself of that. He was a geneticist, he wasn't sure if he could deliver a baby. He looked somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of actually doing it. He'd taken classes, but actually _delivering _a baby made him sweat profusely.

"Mark Logan, I don't want to _hear _you right now. In fact, when I'm done I'm gonna kill you!" Marie's breathing became hurried and rushed as if she couldn't get enough air.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Oh yes it is, it's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Will you stop blaming me and let me do what I need to do before I lose my nerve!"

"Mark. Logan. You. Are. Going. To. Die!" Marie growled before she let out a piercing scream of pain.

"Push, Marie come on! You'll be alright," he said as she glared daggers at him.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" she hissed as she continued pushing. Mark Logan delivered the baby, successfully, he hoped. Gathering the small newborn in his arms, he held her quietly giving Marie a chance to breathe.

"Forgive me now, sweetheart?" he asked, placing the infant in her mother's arms. "She's a beautiful baby girl."

Mark quietly handed his wife the baby. "Oh!" Marie murmured, "Look at her Mark!"

"She looks like you Marie," Mark smiled at her. Bending down, he kissed her lips gently.

"You always have to flatter me," Marie whispered weakly.

"Sh, rest Marie, you're tired. Try not to talk. I'm going to figure out a way to get some help." Rising to his feet, he began looking around. All their earthly possessions were miles away in their home. Any practical items were washed away by the flood. Sighing he returned to Marie. "I'm going to see if there are any roads nearby here. I don't want to leave you alone and—"

"Don't worry about me Mark; just go see if you can get help." Marie breathed resting her head against a tree. Mark began running through the dense foliage trying to peer through the trees, looking for signs of anyone who might be able to help them. He spotted two men; they were sitting in a jeep smoking cigarettes.

"Can you boy's help me? My wife just had a baby and I need to take her to a nearby town to get her two the hospital!"

"So?" said the man, "What do we care?"

"Stokes, the man's wife just had a baby!" the other retorted.

"Doesn't matter, Kurt," Stokes replied. "Get lost mister, before you tick me off!"

"Fine," Mark huffed, turning around, he began making his way back to his wife, he heard the man named Kurt say to Stokes, "Come on, man. That guy's wife had a baby! We could've helped 'em."

"We don't help people like that. Not with our line of work. What if they turn us in?"

"Doesn't matter now, that guy's long gone," Kurt puffed on his cigarette, forgetting about the man as he continued smoking. Stokes joined him and they put Mark Logan out of their minds.

He ran back to his wife, who was still lying there quietly. She looked paler than she had earlier and the exhausted look on her face made him worried. "Marie, I couldn't get help. I'll have to carry you to the hospital somewhere."

"No, no it's too late Mark," Marie said in a ragged voice. "I won't make it!"

"Don't you say that, sweetheart, you'll be fine! I'm going to take care of you! I promise; you'll be fin!" Mark knelt down and took her in his arms; she quietly cradled the baby in the crook of her arm and gently stroked his face with the other.

"Mark, you know it's too late for me," she whispered. "I've lived a good life. I can't go on anymore, my body won't do it."

"Marie, please!" Mark pleaded with her. "You're going to be alright! Don't talk like that!"

"You can't deny it, Mark, I'm going to die," her voice was faint, almost a whisper. "Take care of the baby…"

"What will I name her?" Mark asked.

His wife didn't say anything to him.

"I'll name her after you," Mark whispered, "So she'll always know who her mother was."

"The baby…little Marie…take care of her," the light in Marie's eyes began to fade.

"Marie, don't leave me, please!" Mark pulled her close to him, she felt limp in his arms.

"I love you, Mark," with great effort, she kissed him, sweet and sorrow-filled; she put the last of her strength into it. Mark responded to it as well, tears streaming down his face, this was the last, last kiss he would ever share with his beloved wife of six years. He gently pulled away as the last breath escaped her lips. He laid her lifeless body on the ground, and burst into deep, agonizing sobs, unwilling to let her go, and unable to live with the awful reality that she was dead. He stared and attempted to absorb the shock of it all.

He looked down at the little infant in his arms, he would take care of her, he was her father, he would always remember his wife, and one day he would tell her who her mother was, and what she had done for him.

He looked blankly back at his wife's body, and he was still in shock that she was dead…


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shell

_**Chapter Twelve: Shell**_

_**Quick Sticky: **If you can find my references to LOST, LORD OF THE RINGS and HOLES in here, you get virtual eggs and bacon!_

Dead. His father was dead and there was no way this man could be who he said he was. Horror filled Beast Boy as he stared up at Dr. Death's face. "No! You're not my father! My father died in a boating accident!" His voice felt strained and hoarse, he couldn't seem to force the words out of his mouth. The man stared back at him, his face seemed completely emotionless.

"You can't deny the truth, Gar," Dr. Death used his name again, just as he had in the Logan Estate building during their first confrontation. "You know who I am." He gave a mocking smile in response to his denial. "I'm impressed, really, with what you've done with the powers that _I _gave _you_. Look at you, a Teen Titan. And it's all because of me."

"You're lying, you're not my father. My father is not a murderer. He never stood for it; he wanted to save people, not destroy them!" Beast Boy's angry reply echoed through the room. Beast Boy stared up at this psychopathic man as he once again gave him a smile. But this smile was one filled with a sense of sadness, and he noted that his foe's demeanor had changed; no longer did he gloat or revel in his victory, but he seemed like one who had lost himself long ago in a past that he did not want to return to.

"Perhaps you're right, Gar. Maybe that was what I stood for, but no longer. Not anymore. I've seen and done far too much. Not even you would understand. You know who I once was, Garfield. I was Mark Logan, your father…"

"No, you can't be…" Beast Boy's voice sounded broken and hollow.

"Shut up and listen to me, I was once your father, but now…that man you knew and loved is gone, he's dead now." He turned away from him. Beast Boy stared at a skull like design embroidered into the lab coat. It was like the one that he had seen in his father's lab all those years ago. His father…he could only continue to stare at Dr. Death mutely, unsure of what the truth was.

"So…if you are my father, then why has it taken you 10 years to find me?" Beast Boy demanded. "10 years! You've been alive all this time and I never even knew! You didn't have the time in 10 years to tell me that you were alive and that I have a sister?"

"I have been taking care of some unfinished business," Dr. Death replied. His voice remained dispassionate as he continued his explanation. "You and your clever friends have probably figured out why I'm here."

"You came here to kill Nicholas Galtry, and Dr. Finlay," Beast Boy replied, filling in the rest of the details.

"You are a clever boy!" Dr. Death laughed aloud with amusement. "What a genius you are eh? Just like your mother, always the smart one." He sighed quietly at mentioning his wife, Beast Boy's mother. It was the first time he had ever spoken of her to him.

"W-what happened to mom? She's not here. Where is she?" Beast Boy asked. He hadn't seen her at all. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Marie's dead, son. She died when your sister was born," Dr. Death said. His voice was filled with pain and sadness. "She died in my arms and I couldn't save her!" He whirled around to face Beast Boy. He clinched his fist angrily. "Do you know what that's like, not being able to save someone, and knowing that you had the power to save them?" he hissed in his face. "Do you know what guilt I feel?"

"Yes, I do know what that's like," Beast Boy answered. "I tried to save you! And I couldn't, I did what _you_ said. _You _said I should go to King Tawaba and I did. What did it cost me? You! I abandoned you to save myself, and now look at what you've become, a murderer and a psychopath!"

"A psychopath am I?" Dr. Death stepped closer to him, getting in his face. "You think I'm crazy, Gar? Well, perhaps I am crazy. Of course, crazy people don't think they're crazy, they think they're getting saner. Perhaps I'm mad, perhaps not. Either way, what I do is perfectly logical."

"What do you mean by 'logical'?" Beast Boy asked. "There is no logic to what you're doing."

"Oh, but there is a logical reason to what I'm doing; you see, Gar, I never told you something about our family; a secret that I've never revealed to another soul. I'm a cursed man, Garfield."

"Cursed?" Beast Boy asked. "There is no curse on this family."

"Oh, but there is, Gar. There is. Do you remember Mobu?"

"Mobu? The crazy witchdoctor?" Beast Boy asked. It didn't really make sense to him. Why bring up Mobu? He had died when a temple collapsed on him. Although a pair of jewel thieves had saved him and shot Gar, he had still died insisting to Tawaba that Gar had been helping them locate a fabulous treasure in an abandoned temple. Tawaba didn't believe him and Mobu had died insisting he was innocent.

"He spoke a curse over us. I never told you because I didn't want to scare you. He said, "May your life be miserable as the ones you love perish before your eyes; may the one that saves lives destroy them; and the one who believes he destroys save them; and Mark Logan, if you yourself survive, may your house be divided…'"

"I don't believe you," Gar shot back. "There is no curse on this family."

"So you say," Dr. Death quietly. He went to a dark corner of the room and pulled something off a shelf. "Take this, see for yourself. See what your old man has become." He tossed him the holograph recorder.

Beast Boy caught it, looking at it in surprise; this was his father's holograph recorder. His journal, his scientific findings, his life, everything about him that mattered, that concerned his public image, it was here. Often, he had seen him recording entries and he knew that he was not permitted to interrupt him. Why would he give him this?

"Your journal?" he asked. "Why give me this?"

"'Cause it doesn't matter to anyone anymore," Dr. Death replied. "Mark Logan's dead, he doesn't exist. There is no life, in the void…Only…Death."

"You could join me, son. I could use your help. You are wise, cunning, smart. You could keep your life the way it is. I get my revenge, you keep your friends, and you get your sister. We all get what we want. No harm done, see?"

"Sorry Dr. Death. I won't join you. I care about my friends too much to give them up. And do you honestly think you can just get away with all this? Robin'll find you, he'll take you down. We always have and always will. We have never, ever let anyone escape us. You're not my Father. Mark Logan is dead. You're a deranged maniac and a psychopath. Either you let me go, or I will fight my way out. And if Marie is really my sister, she won't like the truth. The choice is up to you. What are you going to do?"

He turned back to Beast Boy. "I will let you go; I will let you live, my son. But bear in mind, you safeguard your friends; I have not touched them because I know how much you care for them. But if you reveal me, I will kill all of them, one by one until they're all dead." Dr. Death's gaze became that of a demon. "And Garfield," he yanked his son off the ground so his feet dangled in the air. "You'll be the last to die!" He threw him roughly to the ground.

Beast Boy climbed to his feet and began to limp out of Slade's hideout. Weakened from his wound he found it hard to concentrate. He began to stumble down the alleyway, trying to get back to his friends. He morphed into an eagle and took to the air.

Dr. Death watched him soar in the sky and whispered, "You're right, Gar. Mark Logan is dead. He's just a shell of who he was." Turning back, he headed into the warehouse; he pulled the hood over his face.

Beast Boy lost his focus, and fell towards the ground, smashing hard into the concrete. Groaning, he tried to rise again, but failed. Fumbling for his communicator, he signaled Titans Tower, calling for help.

* * *

Robin's communicator rang. He pushed the button and spoke into it. "Robin here," he said. The Titans gathered around him. Beast Boy had been gone for a few hours, and they had been starting to worry.

"Robin…Help me." It was Beast Boy. He sounded surprisingly weak. Robin didn't know what happened to him, but he sounded desperate.

"Beast Boy! What happened?" Robin said urgently through the communicator. "Where are you?"

"Dr. Death…fought with him…wounded…trying to stay awake…Pier 14…Come quickly!"

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy!" Robin called into the communicator.

"Get to the car, we need to find him," Cyborg said, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Tires squealed as Cyborg floored it out of the garage. "Come on, come on, baby!" he urged his car on as if it were a living being. "We have to save B.B.!"

Arriving at Pier 14, Cyborg and Robin were the first to jump out and rush to their friend's side. He had been inflicted with a slash would in his side, not too deep. It would not have been life threatening, if it had been treated sooner. But he had been hurt for a few hours, Robin estimated, and he had lost blood.

Robin scooped up the limp body of his friend, carrying him to the T-Car. Starfire gasped in shock as she looked at her green friend. "Friend Robin, will friend Beast Boy be alright?" the concern was written all over her face.

Cyborg noticed a holograph recorder lying near Beast Boy. Curious he picked it up and brought it with him to the T-Car.

"Let's hope so, Star," Robin said. "Hurry, Cyborg; we have to get him to the Tower as fast as we can!" Driving back to the Tower, Robin carried Beast Boy to the couch as Starfire spread blankets on it for him to lie on.

Raven stared down at Beast Boy as she began to heal her companion, her friend, she had to help him. She stayed for hours on end chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," over and over again, trying to cure him. At long last, she saw him open his eyes. "Hey, you're awake."

"Hey, Rae, am I alive?" Beast Boy asked, trying to make the best of his situation.

"You'll be fine Gar," she gently whispered to him. "You just need to rest awhile. What happened to Dr. Death?"

"It's a long story," Beast Boy replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. Dr. Death's words still rang in his ears_. "But if you reveal me, I will kill all of them, one by one until they're all dead." Dr. Death's gaze became that of a demon. "And Garfield," he yanked his son off the ground so his feet dangled in the air. "You'll be the last to die!'" _

"Are you sure you're okay, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Raven," he realized something. "You called me Gar."

"I did," she smiled at him. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah," his whispered, almost to himself, "that is my name…"

"Now you go to sleep, okay?" Raven said. "I'll check up on you in the morning.

"Rae," she looked startled at him calling her this. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled again. "Now don't call me 'Rae' in front of the others."

"That's fine by me," Beast Boy smiled. Lying back on the blankets, he let himself drift to sleep. He had no idea what would happen to him now. Now he would try to sleep and wait for the morning…

_**Quick Sticky: **Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to write another fan fic real soon. I don't know what I'll call it but here's a summery: John and Mary Grayson are sucked into the future by Warp, they arrive in Jump City, trying to make sense of it all when they meet the Titans. Robin's been keeping a dark secret that may be brought to light soon as Slade has plans for an unsuspecting husband and wife…_

_I will start this one WAY LATER, because I want to actually finish some of my stories. Please tell me in reviews if you really, really want me to start this._

_Also, I will be updating other fics as well, but my main priorities are this one, NEVER LEAE, BENEATH THE BAT'S WINGS, I STAND IN YOUR SHADOW, and AFTERMATH CHRONICLES: TO SAVE AND SACRIFICE_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Murder

_**Chapter Thirteen: Murder**_

_**Quick Sticky: **Enjoy this chapter and I promise that NEVER LEAVE will be updated soon!_

Morning came too quickly for Mark Logan, he had to take his dead wife back to the village and give her a proper burial. He knew what he had to do but his body just wouldn't move. He had failed, failed miserably, and now his beloved wife was dead. Just when she had needed him to pull through, he had failed her.

He frowned, considering his dilemma, he couldn't carry little Marie and her dead mother at the same time. He sat beneath a tree, cradling the baby while he continued pondering what he should do next. He turned as he thought he heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up, he saw a young woman approaching him. She seemed startled at the sight of him; then she gasped in horror at the sight of his dead wife. "What happened to her?" she asked in shock.

"She died giving birth to my baby girl," he replied sadly.

"What's your name?" the young woman asked him.

"Mark Logan," Mark replied quietly.

"Rita Farr," the young woman replied.

"You look familiar, I think I've seen you before," Mark said to her quietly.

"I been in the movies a few times, but that was awhile ago," Rita said quietly. "But your face looks familiar, aren't you a scientist?"

"Yes, I'm the founder of Logan Estate Genetics Research Facilities," Mark replied. "You've probably seen me on the news; I've just had a breakthrough in finding the link between humans and animals."

"Oh yeah, I remembered that, caused quite a stir in the States," Rita said smiling sadly. "I'm sorry about your wife." She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Ms. Farr, could you help me with something?" Mark asked.

"Yes, of course!" Rita offered quickly. "What would that be?"

"Could you carry my baby, little Marie for me while carry her mother?" Mark said as best he could; forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Yes," she said in a reverent tone of voice, "of course I will." Mark handed her the baby. "Did you name her after your wife?"

"Yes," he replied. "It was her last request before she died."

"So where are we going?" Rita asked.

"Back to the village," Mark replied. "Do you have a jeep or some kind of vehicle with you? It would be a Godsend if you did."

"Yes, I do have the jeep with me," Rita replied. "We'll get back to your village quicker that way."

"That's good. Where did you get it?" he asked curiously.

"I've been in Upper Lamumba filming a movie. Thank God for the director of that movie, he loaned it to me."

They climbed into the jeep and she gave him the keys as he started up the engine. "I have a question for you Dr. Logan."

"What would that be?" he asked, curious about his newfound savior.

"I have been exposed to some strange chemicals recently, I don't know what they are, but they have caused my body to change," Rita said quite matter-of-factly.

"Change, like a mutation?" Mark was impressed, he had heard theories of genetic mutation, even Gar was a success story involving mutation, but he considered mutation to be a rare happening. Until now, as he stared quietly at Rita, he was becoming more and more interested in what she had to say.

"Yes, in fact I'm surprised I've actually managed to keep my form at my normal size for all this time. Usually I start shrinking and expanding like crazy and I can't stop. Maybe all that concentration I've been doing is paying off."

"I guess it is," Mark smiled, continuing to drive the jeep towards the village. They drove for a few more hours, it was nearing lunchtime and to Mark's dismay, he didn't recognize any of the landmarks so he had to stop to try and regain his bearings in his surroundings. "I'm sorry I can't help get you there," Rita said sadly. "Why don't you bring her back to the States when we return…so that her family can say good-bye."

"But my son, I told him to go to King Tawaba, the leader of the village, I need to go get him," Mark protested earnestly. I can't just leave him here!"

"Do you trust this King Tawaba person?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I do. I trust him more than I trust a lot of people," Marked replied.

"Then I'm sure your son shall be just fine. Besides, it would be good for the rest of your family to know about what happened to her. Not that I'm advising you to abandon your son, it's just, to get the body back to the U.S. for a funeral would be appreciated by her family, it would be very hard on your son to be there."

"I know, it would break his heart," murmured Mark. "He already thinks I'm dead."

"He does?" Rita asked. "So what will you do? I didn't know that when I suggested—"

"No need to apologize Ms. Farr, you have good intentions," he gave her a smile. "But I think I will bury her here in Upper Lamumba." He continued grinning. "You see Rita, my wife wasn't very happy about leaving the States when I first told her of my plans to come here and do research. But after awhile of living here, she grew to love this place. It was her second home, and I think she would have wanted it that way."

The grin lingered on his face, it was the first smile he had given anyone since Marie died. "So, how's my little girl doing?" he asked Rita who was holding the baby in her lap.

"Your little Marie is an angel, but she's going to need to eat soon. She cradled the baby soothingly. "I honestly don't know how she's going to eat anything I have no parenting experience."

"I understand. Do you remember where your party was at? Those people you were with?"

"Oh yes, I'll show you where they are. They're probably looking for me anyway." Rita gave him a quick smile. "Do you have a map with you, by chance."

"Unfortunately no, I'm getting back to the village on memory basis only," Mark admitted sheepishly.

"Well, this terrain is starting to look somewhat familiar," Rita said as she looked around. "Is that a campfire?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," answered Mark as he started up the engine again and began driving towards a distant speck of light. Drawing nearer to it, they could make out the faces of people. They weren't the two men Mark had seen earlier, they were different and seemed to recognize Rita as she began shouting.

"Hey, could you help us here," she shouted. "I need some help with this man's baby!"

People ran up to her, one of them looked at her. "Rita, where have you been? And who's this?" he saw Mark pull his wife's dead body from the back of the jeep. "Oh my gosh! What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to my baby girl," Mark explained to the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man replied. "We've been worrying about your friend here," he gestured to Rita Farr.

"Don't worry about me," Mark said. "Just get someone to give my baby some food."

"Hey, does anyone have a baby bottle and some milk please! The man's baby needs something to drink!" the man shouted. A woman came running up.

"I have it, here, take it for the baby," she handed it to Rita who was still cradling little Marie. She gently eased the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth. Marie drank greedily, devouring it quickly and began crying when she ran out. It was immediately refilled and she was content for the time being.

The man who had first questioned Rita Farr continued looking at Mark Logan. "I recognize you from somewhere. Aren't you Mark Logan the genetic scientist?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm surprised that a distinguished director like Henry Flynn would recognize me," he laughed shaking his hand.

"Well, well, I guess my movies about humans changing into giant mutant animals was that far off was it?" Henry Flynn grinned.

"Well, I don't think anything like that will happen," Mark said. "But it's very entertaining, nonetheless."

"So, you researching here?" he asked.

"Yes, you could say that," replied Mark, "Upper Lamumba isn't exactly a tourist trap, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, this country's a tough place to live. I'm surprised you and your wife pulled it off."

"Thanks, it's been tough but we loved it here," Mark sighed as Rita walked up to him, handing Marie to him, she looked at him.

"She's asleep now, here," he took the baby from her, cooing softly; he smiled down at the sleeping infant. He sighed. Tomorrow he would bury his wife.

The next day, they had the funeral. The actors, actresses and directors gathered around a spot by the river as Mark used a shovel to dig a hole for her body to rest in; one of the prop masters had generously offered one of their prop caskets for him to put his wife's body in. They were all silent as he said a few words. "I'll miss you more than anything, Marie," Mark choked through his tears. "At least, wherever you are, it's a better place than this. Amen; or whatever."

"Amen," the crowd replied reverently.

"So, what will you do now, Dr. Logan?" Rita Farr asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I think I might go to the U.S. and check on Logan Estate or something. But I am going to go home first and pack my things."

"That sound like a good idea." Rita Farr asked. "Will you take him with you?"

"I intend to," Mark replied. "But I think I will check on the business in the U.S. I'm sure he will be fine."

"But he thinks you're dead," Rita said. "How will you explain that you're still alive?"

"I'll find a way," Mark Logan said simply.

"Good luck, Dr. Logan," Rita said. He looked at her with a smile. He began gathering his jacket and his little baby, and began making his way into the jungle. He began looking around, recognizing some of his surroundings. He walked for three hours. At last, he began to see a clearing in the dense foliage. He recognized the outlines of the village; he began to make his way towards it.

"Almost there, little Marie, almost home," he whispered to the little infant. He entered the village without much attention. Word hadn't yet reached them of his apparent death. That was good, no need to give them a false alarm. HE made his way into his small house, now desolate, lonely and empty without his wife or son. Sighing, he walked into his lab, there wasn't much there, except his journal.

He reached out and swiped the record button. _Today, August 17, 2005. I have lost everything I have ever cared about. My wife is gone; she died giving birth to my little baby, Marie here. _He held the little baby his arms. _My son's gone. I told him that he had to leave us. Told him to go to King Tawaba where he would be safe. Ah, I don't know if I did the right thing or not. _

_Well, I did what I did, and I will have to live with that. I'm not sure how I'm going to approach this, telling Gar what happened to his mother. I'll break it to him gently, I suppose. I'm going to go to the U.S. on business; I know I should go to Gar and tell him what's going on. I know I should take him with me but I'm sure that he will be safe with King Tawaba. I will say more when I return. End Transmission. _

He used the money he could scrape together to buy a plane ticket to Jump City. Flying straight to Jump City, he headed towards the Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities. He didn't actually go into the building, he went to a nearby hotel and tried to login on his laptop computer. To his surprise, all his accounts seemed fine. He noticed a small announcement that Mark Logan had "perished tragically in a horrible boating accident in Upper Lamumba on his way back to the States."

_I wonder how they found out so quickly, _Mark thought as he tried to login to see his accounts. _It's strange, they're blocking me with a firewall. But why, these passwords should check out. I mean, I gave these to Nicholas Galtry and all. I have a feeling that I should get back to Upper Lamumba, go get Gar, and then I can straighten out this mess._

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mark muttered to himself. "I'm going to need some professional help. Commissioner Gordon's and old friend; he's in Gotham. Maybe I can get him to send someone down here to help me investigate why all my files are blocked."

He dialed a number he remembered. "Hello, Is this Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yes," came the reply. "Who is this?"

"Dr. Mark Logan," he replied.

"Oh, the genetic scientist, how could I forget? Been a long time since college days." Commissioner Gordon laughed. "So what do ya need?"

"I need you to send someone to investigate the firewall on my accounts." Mark explained.

"Why's that unusual?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"The site says I died and I'm not dead," answered Mark Logan.

"Well, this is most unusual," James Gordon frowned. "Detective Yin, bring on the Batman!"

"You're calling _him_ into this?" Mark asked in shock. "James, when I said I needed help, I wasn't exactly thinking of someone so…prominent…"

"Ah, don't worry Dr. Logan. Things have been quiet around here, so I don't think he'll mind." He should be there by tomorrow."

"Good, thanks James, this means a lot."

"You're welcome," Commissioner James Gordon hung up the phone. "Soon this'll all me settled and then I can go on with my life."

The next day the Batman did arrive at his hotel. Mark Logan had just walked into his room. Looking up, he noticed the caped vigilante crouching on the balcony. "Are you the Batman?" Mark Logan asked.

"Yes, I am. You must be Dr. Logan," the Batman eyed him verily. "Commissioner Gordon told me that you needed someone to investigate some unusual occurrences at Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities."

"Yes, well, it seems I can't login to my accounts to check on my company's financial status."

"That is suspicious. I advise you not to go anywhere for quite a while," Batman suggested.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"So you don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself." Mark nodded, he understood. Gar would be six in three months and he hoped that he would be safe until he could find him.

Batman spent six months researching and investigating Logan Estate Genetic Facilities. Legal hacking and tracking certain CEOs of Logan Estate revealed some very interesting results. Batman approached Dr. Logan. "It's bad," he said simply.

"How bad?" Mark asked. He had a very bad feeling about it.

"They've been embezzling millions of dollars. Lead CEO Nicholas Galtry's the main one doing it. I'm sorry, you've lost your assets, there is no money left in your accounts. It's all gone." He put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No! Now I have to go get Gar, and make sure he's okay," Mark stood up, he packed his bag quickly.

"How will you manage to do that?" Batman asked.

"I have a savings account," Mark answered curtly.

"What should I do?"

"No need to bring you into this Batman, you have your own problems to deal with."

"Then I will head back to Gotham," Batman looked at him. "What will you do?"

"I will…deal with this soon, don't worry about it." Mark checked out of the hotel. He had to get back there fast.

"Here's a list of all the CEOs who have stolen from you. Call the authorities and they will deal with it." Batman finished his statement and vanished from sight.

"Don't worry Batman…I will handle it…in my own way," Mark said, a dark look came into his eyes.

Stepping off the plane in Upper Lamumba, Mark Logan didn't have must time to reminisce over his life there. He headed straight for the village where Zanta lived where he had sent Gar. He spotted Zanta walking towards him with a shocked look on her face. "Dr. Logan? You're alive?"

"Yes I am," he replied hastily. "Where's Gar I want to see him."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Logan. They took him away."

"What, who?" he demanded.

"Two men, they claimed they were from the D.H.S. and since Gar was a U.S. Citizen he had to go back with them to the Sates. They lied to us Dr. Logan, they were Jewel thieves. They tried to steal a fabulous treasure from a temple near here. Gar tried to stop them, but they shot him. Mobu was there too, but the temple collapsed on him. He died a few days later, he still said he didn't do anything wrong, and he said it was Gar's fault."

"Did they say where they were taking him?" Mark Logan asked, frantically. He had to find Gar. He had to get the boy away from them. If he didn't he dreaded what they might make the boy do if they discovered his powers. He pulled Zanta into a hug.

"They said something about a place called Metropolis," Zanta replied.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Dr. Logan," Zanta whispered. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe someday, kid," Mark replied kindly. He turned and walked away. He was heading to Metropolis.

* * *

Arriving in Metropolis, Mark Logan began looking for a gun shop, if he was to face off with jewel thieves, he'd have to be armed.

Walking in, the cashier looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you have a 9 mm handgun?"

"Yeah, you have some ID?" Mark handed him this license.

"Well, Mr. Logan, it seems you check out, do you have money to pay for this?"

"How much is it?"

150.00 plus money for cases," the man said.

"I'll take two cases of 90 rounds," Mark said. He better prepare for whatever would happen. The man looked somewhat surprised, but took the money. Walking out, he spotted two men hurrying quickly towards a warehouse.

"We have to get the jewels from that green kid," one said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," replied the other. "He should be there by now."

Mark Logan followed them at a safe distance and stood silently outside the abandoned warehouse, listening to the two men argue after they had gone inside. "Listen Kurt, that kid's nothing but trouble. We should off him before he had a chance to go to the cops."

"Stokes, he's only five years old. He's too stupid to turn us in. He doesn't even know what he's doing! He doesn't even know stealing is wrong!" Kurt replied.

Stokes. Mark remembered that as the name of the man he had seen when he had asked them for help with is wife. Now he knew why they had refused to help him. They were thieves and if he had discovered that they might have killed him. Now Gar was with them. Zanta had told him that they had taken him away. He had failed his son. Right when he had needed to reveal that he was alive, he had decided against it. Now Gar might die because of him. He hated Kurt and Stokes for it; and he was going to make them pay.

He silently crept into the dark, creepy warehouse. He had his gun; he fumbled as he tried to load it. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He remembered the life his little boy had; now Kurt and Stokes had taken it away and turned him into an unwitting accomplice to their crimes.

"We should kill the little brat," Kurt said. "He's more trouble than he's worth."

"No! We need him alive," Stokes protested. "He does our dirty work."

_No! _Mark thought. _They'll kill him! If he dies then I failed him. I failed Marie, I won't let that happen again! _He clutched the 9 mm handgun tightly. He had fired a gun before, but that was while hunting and not to kill anyone. He had a conscience, he knew murder was wrong. But he was filled with such a deep feeling of malicious hatred towards the two thieves that he didn't care anymore.

He slipped deeper into the shadows as Stokes and Kurt began to argue. "We'll put off killing the kid for now. Where's the money?" Kurt asked.

"The money," Stokes replied. "It should be right—" He looked over to a corner, where the money, gold and jewels were supposed to be. "There. What? It's gone! Where'd it go?"

"You bloody lying thief! You took it for yourself!"

"Yeah, right, like I would we're partners, remember? Stokes roared at Kurt.

"The kid! He took it!"

"Like he would, he's five, Stokes, you give that stupid kid too much credit!"

"Yeah, right, well I think it's about time I go solo," Kurt whipped out a pistol. Stokes also drew his, but before any of them could fire a shot. Stokes gasped as four bullets ripped into his chest.

"What—!" came his last words as he fell to the floor, dead. Kurt looked around in horror. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet, the pistol flew from his hands as he looked up to see the man he had seen back in Africa approach him, a 9 mm handgun aimed straight at his head.

"This is for my wife, you let her die!" Mark shot him once, putting a bullet into his skull before he could call for help. It was done.

He felt numb as he began trying to search for Gar in the building. He didn't find him. Little did he know that he had seen the entire incident from a hiding place on the second floor. He didn't actually see Mark shoot them. From his point of view, it looked like they had shot each other. Mark had said his final words to Kurt in a slight whisper only he could hear, and Gar had plugged his ears because of the loudness of the gunfire.

Mark Logan realized that he had done more than just kill Kurt and Stokes. He had killed himself that night, abandoning his morals and ethics in a moment of cold vengeance. Mark Logan could only stare at what he had done with a numb feeling surrounding him. He placed his gun in stokes hand, leaving the bodies behind him. He couldn't reveal himself to Gar now. He had done the unthinkable. He was a murderer. He felt guilt but his only comfort was that they would never hurt Gar again. Now he had a new purpose in life, to destroy those who had ruined him. He had nothing to live for, except revenge.

"There is no life…In the Void…Only…Death..." His voice trailed off as he left a trail of blood behind him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Standoff

**Chapter Fourteen: Standoff**

Behind him the alarm clock blared loudly, Beast Boy groaned and switched it off. Opening his eyes, he stared around Titans Tower. "Am I dead?" he asked.

No" came Raven's reply. "You're very much alive."

"Raven," he whispered, "is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," she replied. "How do you feel?"

I feel like I've been run over by a train."

"Well, don't you worry, you're going to be fine," Raven said encouragingly. "You had us pretty worried for awhile."

"I think I'm alive," Beast Boy laughed. "But Dr. Death…He got away."

"Where did he go?" Robin asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in Slade's old hideout…" he paused for a moment. "When was his Apprentice."

Why did you go there Beast Boy?" Robin asked puzzled by Beast Boy's behavior. It wasn't like him to sneak off without telling his friends where he was. What was going on with him?

"It's a long story," Beast Boy replied. "I followed her home to see where she lived."

"And what did you find there?"

"Dr. Death…is her father," Beast Boy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What, he's her father! He can't be!" Robin couldn't believe it.

"It's true," Beast Boy whispered his reply, "Dr. Death is her father."

"So he sent her to spy on us?" Robin asked in disbelief and anger.

"She's clueless about what her dad really does," Beast boy said. "She told me she travels a lot. She's an unwilling accomplice. It's not her fault!"

How do we know she's not like Terra?" Robin demanded.

"She's not like Terra because she's completely ignorant about Dr. Death. Don't you trust me on this?"

"Yes, I trust you Beast Boy, but now what are we going to do? I said she would always be welcome here."

"We should definitely watch what we say, that's for sure," Cyborg said. "But how could he use her to spy on us?"

"He must have some way to record conversations," Robin was thoughtful. "Cyborg, I told Dr. Finlay our plan over the phone. Dr. Death must have tapped it."

"That doesn't help anything, it just makes it worse!"

"No, it doesn't. Not if we use it to our advantage." Robin smiled. "We're going to take him down!"

"How?" Raven asked. "We know Dr. Death's tapped our phones. We'll call Dr. Finlay and tell him to state out Logan Estate again, but this time he won't be there, it'll be just us.." "W well we tell Dr. Finlay he won't really be there?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll e-mail him the real plan and tell him to call us at two-o'-clock," Robin smiled.

"But Robin what about Marire?" Starfire asked. "She does not know that her father is evil. Shall we tell her?"

"If we told her she wouldn't believe us," Robin said. "She doesn't see him as an evil person. She sees him as her father."

"Shall I e-mail Dr. Finlay." Raven asked as she sat down at the computer terminal.

She began the message:

_Dr. Finlay,_

_Dr. Death has tapped the Tower's phone lines. We want you to call us so we can stage a trap for Dr. Death. We will say that we need you to state out Logan Estate again but this time you won't actually be there. If this can be done we should be able to take him down. Please call us at two-o'-clock in the afternoon. We hope to end this madman's rampage once and for all._

_Sincerely,_

_The Teen Titans_

She clicked the _send _button and waited for a reply. She hoped it would work.

* * *

Dr. Jacob Finlay sat down to his computer to check his e-mail. He was surprised to see one from the Teen Titans. He clicked on the message and began to read. Dr. Finlay frowned, usually they called him by phone or talked to him onscreen. This was an odd move for them. Something must be going on. He stared at the message before him.

_Dr. Finlay,_

_Dr. Death has tapped the Tower's phone lines. We want you to call us so we can stage a trap for Dr. Death. We will say that we need you to state out Logan Estate again but this time you won't actually be there. If this can be done we should be able to take him down. Please call us at two-o'-clock in the afternoon. We hope to end this madman's rampage once and for all._

_Sincerely,_

_The Teen Titans_

So Dr. Death had gotten away then, he frowned. The Titans were still trying to catch him. Dr. Finlay decided he had had enough of hiding. He was going to confront this Dr. Death himself. He wouldn't go unarmed. He wasn't stupid. He would go…As Dr. Light.

Yes, as strange as it seemed, he would go as Dr. Light. Dr. Light was a thief who had periodically fought the Titans every so often. But Dr. Light was not originally meant to be a villainous identity, he was meant to be a superhero. Then Arthur Light had stolen the suit and became Dr. Light. Unfortunately, for Dr. Light, the imbecile had left Jacob Finlay's blueprints to the Dr. Light suit behind. Now he would reconstruct another suit and face this murderer who wanted him dead.

Jacob Finlay smiled. It was time to call the Titans. He looked at the clock on his computer screen. It was 2:00, perfect timing. He walked over to the phone in his office. He turned it on and punched in the number for Titans Tower.

The Titans and Robin soon appeared on the screen. "So did you get Dr. Death?" he asked.

"Not yet," Robin replied. "But we're close."

"I'm glad you called, Dr. Finlay. I have another plan."

"You do?" he feigned surprise. They both knew they would have to keep this charade as real as possible in order to convince the man eavesdropping on another line would fall for it.

"We need you to stakeout Logan Estate again."

"Again?" he pretended shock. He knew that he wouldn't even be in the building but he had to act like he would. "Are you sure?"

"This is urgent Dr. Finlay, we have to take him down!" Robin exclaimed. The boy was a good actor, Finlay admitted. Very good, he was actually convincing.

"Okay, okay, I'll come." In truth, he would come, as Dr. Light. "I'll be there at seven. Let's hope this will work this time."

"I hope so too," Robin replied. He didn't know that Dr. Finlay would actually come. He thought he would stay away according to plan, but Finlay was sick of being stalked by a madman. He was going to deal wit this himself.

He hung up the phone and went into the laboratory. He had actually been working on the suit for few days. It was almost ready. He began assembling the parts for the suit. In a few hours, the suit was nearly ready. He smiled. He had plenty of gadgets, light bombs and pyrotechnics and light oriented weaponry to handle Dr. Death. It was 5:00 in two hours, he would let the Titans in the building, but how was he going to hide the suit?

He didn't want them to see him wearing it, they might become suspicious. And if they mistook him for the other Dr. Light that would make it worse so he decided to hide the suit in his office. He would let the Titans in the hurry and change; then he could sneak out the back door and wait for Dr. Death.

He drove to a nearby café and ordered a light dinner. It was 6:30 when he was finished so he headed back to Logan Estate Genetic Research Facilities. He waited behind the glass doors until he spotted the Titans coming towards him. He smiled and opened the door.

"How was work, Dr. Finlay?" Robin asked.

"It was fine; I hope you guys can catch him this time. I haven't slept well these past few days." That was the truth too. In fact, not many of the living CEOs of Logan Estate had slept well either. The thought of a man who called himself Death and wanted them dead did not sit well with any of them. The sooner the Titans got him, the sooner they could be at ease.

"Don't worry, we'll get him this time," Robin reassured him.

"This madman will not escape us," Starfire assured Dr. Finlay. She thought he was a kind, good man who did not deserve to die. "You can rest well tonight."

"Thank you little lady," Dr. Finlay smiled broadly, "I very much appreciate it. Say son, why do you look so uncomfortable?" He turned his attention to Beast Boy, who was once again that pale, lurid green color he had been the last time he had been in the building. "Is something bothering you?"

"I just don't want to be here, that's all," Beast Boy answered. Robin looked startled. What was wrong with him? What did he mean he didn't want to be here? All Robin could think of as a response was an icy glare.

"Is it because of your father?" Beast Boy jumped out of his skin at the mention of his father. The Titans were startled too. What did Beast Boy have to do with this place?

"Your father was Dr. Mark Logan correct, young friend?" he asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy reluctantly nodded. "I see, so coming back here brings back bad memories. I heard about the accident in Africa all those years ago."

Robin looked at Dr. Finlay with surprise. "You knew Beast Boy's parents?"

"I had the privilege of meeting them a long time ago; Mark and Marie were visiting the states on furlough. If I remember correctly, they was just a baby then. Let me see if I can remember your name now….It started with a G….Gar…Gar…Oh yes! Garfield Mark Logan, that's your name isn't it?"

"Dude, you know _way_ too much about me!" Beast Boy looked even more uncomfortable. "Can we please get off this subject?"

"I only know what I remember," Dr. Finlay looked at him kindly. "And if I remember correctly, you legally own this place."

"Yeah, but they won't officially let me until I'm 18," Beast Boy said.

"Dr. Finlay, it would be best if you left now. We don't want you to get hurt," Robin said. Dr. Finlay nodded, turned and left the Titans. Once he was out of sight he made his way towards the back door. Sneaking into his office, he quickly changed into his Dr. Light suit.

Robin turned back to his green friend, "Beast Boy, why didn't you tell me you had connections to this place?" Robin demanded. He wanted an explanation for his friend's odd behavior. Some of it was accounted for, such as his squeamishness when it came to going into the place, but it didn't account for Beast Boy's unwillingness to talk about his past.

"Robin, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't let me help you if I did."

"What made you think that?" Robin asked. "Of course I would let you help us! What I don't get is why you won't talk about your past and your family!"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright! It's too painful. It's bad enough that my father is—"

"Dead?" Dr. Death's voice rang out from under the awning. "I told you not to tell them about me," his voice was low and dangerous. "I can see that no one in my family is very good at keeping secrets." He walked at a slow deliberate pace, steadily making his way towards the Teen Titans with ease.

"Well, look who finally showed up?" Cyborg said, preparing his Sonic Cannon. "Well Dr., I think this the end of the line for you."

"I hardly think so. As I was saying, I can see that no one in my family is very good at keeping secrets." He looked at Beast Boy steadily. "Isn't that right," he slowly removed the hood from his face. The Titans stared at him in shocked horror; Beast Boy could only cower inwardly in numb as he said his name. "…Garfield Mark Logan?"

"Titans, go!" Robin proclaimed loudly.

Robin was the first to reach him; Robin smashed his fist into Dr. Death's midsection. The man quickly dodged and brought the handle of his spear down, smashing towards Robin's face. The leader of the Titans blocked it with his Bo Staff, parrying easily with trained precision.

Dr. Death and Robin began to exchange heavy blows at one another. Dr. Death smashed Robin's face with the spear, sending him flying away from him. Starfire caught Robin in midair and set him gently on the ground. She fired Starbolts at him, letting him feel her fury.

"Leave him alone!" she roared, rushing at Dr. Death with incredible speed. She smashed her fists into him, knocking him off his feet. He managed to retain a hold on his spear as he hit the ground. He blocked many of her blows but took a few punches and kicks to his midsection. She picked him up and threw him against the wall.

Scrambling to his feet, he barely managed to block a viscous attack from Cyborg as the half robot's fist slammed into his palm. The vibration of the impact sent fiery pain up his arm. Cyborg heard the man gasp as he took the blow. He saw out of the corner of his eye a green shape charging toward him. He cried out in pain as he felt a rhino horn pierce his skin. He was suddenly hurled to the floor by Cyborg. His arm quickly transformed into his Sonic Cannon.

"Surrender now Dr. Death."

"Never! You'll have to kill me first!" He smashed the butt of his weapon into Cyborg's face. Cyborg leapt out of the way of the blow and that gave him enough time to jump to his feet. He charged Beast Boy who had changed into a cheetah. He leapt out of the way and grabbed Beast Boy by the nape of his neck and threw him into the wall. He leaned in so only Beast Boy could hear.

"I swore if you ever revealed me, I would destroy your friends and you would be last to die!" Dr. Death hissed in Beast Boy's face. He shoved the spear's blade into the green changeling's throat.

"I didn't say anything about you!" he managed to gag out. Dr. Death threw him through the glass doorway, shattering them to a million pieces.

"Like I should believe you?" Dr. Death snarled as he jumped through the doorway. Raven sped after her team mate, hoping she could reach him in time.

"Beast Boy! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she used her dark aura to stop the glass from entering Beast Boy's body as he hit the floor inside the building with a loud _thud_.

"She cares for you," Dr. Death sneered. "How touching." He hurled the spear at him full force.

To the surprise of the Titans and Dr. Death, the spear was suddenly obliterated by a bright beam of light. "So sorry, Dr. I hope I haven't come at a bad time."

"Dr. Finlay, is that you?" Dr. Death began to laugh. "You look like an advertisement for the Electric Company."

"You can call me…Dr. Light," Dr. Finlay snarled in reply, letting loose a powerful beam of energy.

"Dr. Light?" Starfire stared at Dr. Finlay with a puzzled expression on her face. "But Dr. Light is a thief."

"Not _this _Dr. Light," Dr. Finlay explained. "The Dr. Light suit was originally supposed to be a superhero identity."

"Oho, so you aren't so righteous are you?" Dr. Death purred as he dodged the beam. "You stole information from S.T.A.R. Labs to come up with that suit. Oh yes, I heard about it in the papers. They would have fired you but you paid for the damages. I'm surprised they actually let you keep your job."

"Please," Dr. Finlay rolled his eyes, "save it."

"Come now. Dr. Finlay. We are both men of science, let's not fight."

"No, let's." Dr. Finlay unleashed another powerful beam of energy.

Robin rejoined the battle, as he spun kicked Dr. Death hard. Flipping back, he hurled a Bird-a-Rang at him. Dr. Death easily blocked it with his spear as he, to the Titans astonishment, deflected Dr. Finlay's beam of light back at them.

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered as they dove out of the way. Raven took the opportunity to attack.

"Enough of this!" Raven said in a harsh voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She used her powers to grab Dr. Death and throw him away from Beast Boy and Dr. Finlay. She then used her powers to grab nearby chairs and hurl them at the madman with amazing speed.

"Not bad little girl, but I've got other things to attend to," he dodged the chairs and made his way towards Beast Boy.

Dr. Finly hurled a disc like object at him. Landing near Dr. Death, it became a force field that surrounded him completely. "Let's see you try to get out of that."

"This is too easy," Dr. Death smirked. He simply smashed the spear right through the disc. Dr. Finlay stared in shock.

"How did you—"

"My adamantium spear can cut through any type of metal. So you see; your weapons are useless." He charged Cyborg, dodging a punch and a blast from his Sonic Cannon, Dr. Death suddenly smashed his fist into Cyborg's face. Then he brought his spear down on him.

"Aah!" Cyborg roared in pain. "My arm! He cut off my arm!" He had severed the mechanical arm that held the Sonic Cannon, just below where the human arm ended. Cyborg, although part robot could still feel the sensation of it being cut off. He fell to his knees, clutching his left arm painfully.

Robin charged the deranged madman in fury. He smashed his staff down on Dr. Death as hard as he could. Dr. Death dodged and used his spear to cut Robin's Bo Staff in half. Robin pushed a button, extending the Bo Staff again. He brought it down as hard as he could but he didn't get a chance to land his blow as he received a viscous kick that sent him flying into the wall in an unconscious heap.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. She rushed Dr. Death in fury. He sidestepped her attack and hurled himself at Dr. Finlay, tackling him to the floor, they struggled hard. Beast Boy joined in, transforming into a snake he wrapped himself around Dr. Death's ankles. Grabbing a disc off Dr. Finlay's utility belt, he hurled it at Starfire; it surrounded her making her completely immobile. He grabbed Beast Boy in snake form and pried him off his body and threw him across the room. Beast Boy quickly changed into human form and landed on his feet.

One down, two to go," he muttered, turning his attention to Raven and Dr. Finlay. Raven was puzzled by the comment because there were three people left in the room, her, Dr. Finlay and Beast Boy. Why he didn't include Beast Boy puzzled her greatly.

He charged Dr.Finlay smashing his fists into his target; Dr. Finlay fell to the floor. He quickly used some of his gadgets to form a cement block around Dr. Death. The man smiled and once again used his spear to slash his way out of the cement. Dodging light blasts, he smashed his fists into Dr. Finlay's face knocking him to the ground. He smashed the butt of his spear into the man's skull. With a loud _thump_ Dr. Finlay hit the floor. Raven flew over to stop him. Beast Boy was close behind her.

Pulling out a gun, he suddenly raised it and fired before Raven could react. "NO!" Beast Boy wailed out as she hit the floor, she had been shot in the stomach and blood was pouring out of her. Beast Boy ran over to her. "How could you do this?" he demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

Dr. Death hauled Beast Boy to his feet and slammed him into a wall. Grabbing him by his collar, he snarled with rage. "I told you not to say anything about me. You told them my secret. You betrayed me! Now you shall pay, with your life!" He raised the spear to strike the deathblow.

Unbeknownst to Dr. Death, the rest of the Titans had regained consciousness and were preparing to attack him from behind, in exception to Dr. Finlay who had rushed over to Raven and was attempting to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the doorway of the building. The entire group turned to see where it had come from. They were all shocked by what they saw.

"Daddy! Don't hurt him!" Marie's voice rang through the room, the Titans turned to see her in an offensive stance, claws extended, ready to take on Dr. Death in combat. "He's family…"


End file.
